Auf der Hut oder: Sorting Hat Storys
by Schreiberlinge
Summary: Was hat der Hut wohl zu den einzelnen Personen gesagt, als er auf ihren Kopf gesetzt wurde? Wir Schreiberlinge haben uns ein paar Gedanken dazu gemacht.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt von Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling und wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories aber gehören den jeweiligen Autoren, die unten im Kapitel genannt werden und wer sie kopiert und für seine/ihre eigenen ausgibt, begeht Diebstahl, selbst wenn der Text geringfügig geändert wird!**

_Es wäre doch interessant, wenn man wüsste, was der sprechende Hut bei der Wahl zu den einzelnen Leuten gesagt hat. Das Team der Schreiberlinge verrät es euch ... auch wenn uns – leider – weder der Hut noch eine der handelnden Personen oder überhaupt etwas aus dem Harry Potter – Universum gehören!_

_Wie schon öfter haben sich hier einzelne Autoren, die Mitglied im Forum „Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt" (__der Link steht in unserem Profil)__ sind, zusammengetan, um Euch eine Gemeinschaftsstory zu schreiben._

_Den Autor der jeweiligen Story findet Ihr am Ende des Kapitels._

**Prolog: Wie wurde der Hut zum Sorting Hat? **

Ein spitzer Hut ist nicht einfach ein Kleidungsstück.  
Der spitze Hut ist ein Zeichen für Zauberei.

Er signalisiert Macht, er signalisiert Ausstrahlung, er signalisiert ... Magie.

Wenn jemand einen spitzen, schwarzen Hut sieht, weiß er: dort kommt eine Hexe, dort kommt ein Zauberer.

Das wissen Oma Wetterwachs und Nanny Ogg, das weiß die Hexe Wackelzahn, das weiß Mim und die Knusperhexe ... und das wusste Salazar Slytherin.  
Mit anderen Worten: ohne ihn bist Du ein NICHTS ...

Außerdem schützt er vor Nässe und ist waschbar bis 60 Grad.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor sah seine Freundin Helga an.  
Es geschah selten, aber er war sprachlos.  
Er war sprachlos und ratlos. 

Seit Stunden versuchten sie, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden ... aber ... er wusste sich nicht zu helfen.  
Wie konnten sie gemeinsam Salazar Slytherin Einhalt gebieten?

„Und du meinst, wir sollen ihn einfach so ziehen lassen?  
Es wird die Zaubererwelt für immer spalten, auch die Zauberer untereinander ... und es wird unsere Schule vernichten.  
Nicht heute oder morgen, aber so ein Zwiespalt wird die Idee einer Schule für die Zaubererwelt früher oder später zerstören."

Sein Gegenüber zögerte, bevor sie antwortete. „Aber was sollen wir tun? Wir können ihn nicht aufhalten – höchstens mit Gewalt ..."

Godric zuckte die Schultern. „Egal was wir tun und wie viele Zugeständnisse wir ihm noch machen ... Salazar wird von seinen Grundsätzen nicht abweichen, und je mehr wir nachgeben, um so mehr verkaufen wir die Grundidee unserer Schule ..."

„Also lassen wir ihn ziehen?", mischte sich nun auch Rowena Ravenclaw wieder in die Diskussion mit ein, der sie bisher eher still gelauscht hatte.

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Rowena lächelte ... „Wir werden Salazar Slytherin nicht aufhalten können. Aber wir werden ihn im Auge behalten müssen, um zu verhindern, dass er mit seiner wahnsinnigen Idee die gesamte magische Welt spaltet ..."  
„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?", unterbrach sie Godric.  
„Ihr werdet sehen ..."

* * *

Die drei Hogwartsgründer, die sich noch einig waren, standen im Kreis um einen alten, faltigen gebrauchten Hut herum. 

Gryffindor zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und du bist dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Rowena?"

Ravenclaw blickte in die Runde. „Ja, ich habe bemerkt, dass du die Idee nicht so gut findest.  
Aber egal, wir probieren es jetzt einfach an Godrics altem Hut aus, und wenn es gut funktioniert, verzaubern wir Salazars Hut und verwenden ihn als Spion."

Aber auch Helga Hufflepuff war skeptisch. „Tote Gegenstände zum Leben erwecken? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es geschickt ist, dunkler Magie mit ebenso dunkler entgegentreten zu wollen."

Ravenclaw schüttelte den Kopf. „Von euch hat doch auch keiner eine bessere Idee, oder? Manchmal kann man Feuer eben nur mit Feuer bekämpfen. Einen Hut hat man immer bei sich, ein Hut ist immer in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Besitzers, ein Hut sitzt im Zentrum, auf dem Kopf ... könnt ihr euch einen besseren Spion vorstellen?"

Gryffindor und Hufflepuff schüttelten den Kopf.  
Gemeinsam richteten die drei ihre Zauberstäbe auf den alten, abgetragenen Hut ...  
Und der Hut lächelte.

* * *

Vier Wochen später trafen sich Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw wieder ... 

„Und? Wie war meine Idee?" Rowena konnte nicht an sich halten, Neues von ihrem Freund und Kameraden zu erfahren. „Wie bist du mit dem lebenden Hut zurecht gekommen? Hat er Intelligenz? Hat er alle Fähigkeiten? Spricht er mit dir? Kann er in deinen Gedanken lesen?"

Godric nickte.  
Dann blickte er zögernd auf seine Füße.

„Ja, das kann er. Das kann er alles ... aber ... gerade deswegen erscheint es mir gefährlich, Slytherin einen verzauberten Hut an die Hand zu geben. Er hat ein sehr hohes magisches Potential ... es wäre lebensgefährlich für uns und die gesamte Zaubererwelt."

Rowena Ravenclaw zuckte die Schultern. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir es zu dritt schaffen, einen Hut unter Kontrolle zu bringen?"

Godric widersprach: „Dieser Hut hat jeden meiner Gedanken geteilt. Wir werden mit einem Hut fertig, der einem von uns gehört ... aber ... ein Hut, der Salazars Gedanken teilen kann? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Der Hut hat wirklich außer seinen Fähigkeiten auch den Mut zu Entscheidungen und echte, eigene Intelligenz entwickelt."

Helga Huffelpuff schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wollten es ausprobieren, aber wenn Godric sagt, dass es nicht funktioniert, dann lassen wir es besser bleiben. Aber den Versuch war es wert."

Und sie zückte ihren Zauberstab, um Godric Gryffindors Versuchsobjekt zurück in einen einfachen Gegenstand zu verwandeln ...

Doch Godric hob die Hand. Er hatte vier Wochen mit diesem Hut auf dem Kopf gelebt ... er hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten und ihn sogar manchmal um Rat gefragt ... und jetzt ... fiel es ihm schwer, zuzugeben, aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, den Hut wieder in einen toten Gegenstand zu verwandeln.

Er hätte sich gefühlt wie ein Mörder.  
Aber welches Argument konnte seine Mitstreiterinnen überzeugen, den Hut überleben zu lassen?  
Auf einmal lächelte er.  
Er hatte eine Idee.

„Lass deinen Zauberstab stecken, Rowena. Wir haben uns doch schon lange überlegt, wie wir die neuen Schüler in die Häuser einteilen wollen ..."

Es entspann eine lange Diskussion.  
Eigentlich hatten sie sich keinen Gegenstand gewünscht, um die Schüler zu sortieren, nicht einmal einen magisch in Leben gerufenen ...  
Doch der Hut wusste sie zu überzeugen:

Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte größere Kraft, die Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser zusammenzuhalten?  
Er war ja dazu geschaffen worden, Zusammenhalt zu bringen.  
Er war ein Symbol für den Zusammenhalt.

Wer, wenn nicht er, konnte das selbst über Jahrhunderte hinweg garantieren?  
Selbst der älteste Zauberer starb irgendwann ...  
Selbst Tiere oder magische Wesen hatten eine begrenzte Lebensdauer ...

Ein Hut hält – bei guter Pflege – fast ewig ...

Helga Huffelpuff sah Godric Gryffindor an.  
Rowena Ravenclaw sah Godric Gryffindor an.

Und der Hut ... lächelte.

_

* * *

Der Text des Prologs ist von Mariacharly, die Idee von CallistaEvans._


	2. Schwere Entscheidung

**Schwere Entscheidung**

Ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge schritt selbstbewusst aus der Gruppe Erstklässer auf den Lehrer zu. Der sprechende Hut musterte den Knaben mit den schulterlangen braunen Haaren, wie er jeden Schüler musterte bevor er auf dessen Kopf gesetzt wurde.

Die blauen, schalkhaft funkelnden Augen fielen dem Hut sofort auf.  
‚Na, wenn das mal kein Slytherin ist.'

Doch dann vernahm er den Singsang, den der Junge vor sich hinmurmelte.  
„Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck, Krimskrams! Quiek! Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! …"  
‚Wohl eher ein Hufflepuff, auch gut …"

Dann bemerkte der Hut, dass der Zauberlehrling vor ihm seine Robe magisch abgeändert hatte. Die Rüschen waren weggezaubert … von einem Elfjährigen!  
‚Es könnte auch ein Ravenclaw sein, hmmmm!'

Unbefangen setzte sich der Knabe auf den alten Holzhocker und ließ die Beine baumeln. Professor Dippet, Lehrer für Arithmantik, setzte den Hut auf den kleinen Kopf.  
‚Oha! Das ist ein äußerst schwieriger Fall!'  
‚Ein was bin ich? Weshalb bin ich denn schwierig?'  
‚Mein Junge, du bist einer der wenigen bei denen ich wirklich nicht weiß, wohin ich ihn stecken soll.'  
‚Das ist mir ganz egal.'  
‚Keine Wünsche?'  
‚Nein, ich denke, ich nehme das Haus in das die wenigsten Kinder kommen, sonst ist es unfair.'  
‚Jetzt weiß ich wohin du gehörst! Nach …'

Dippet verkündete erneut laut den Namen des Jungen: „Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Und der Hut rief: „GRYFFINDOR!"

-----------------------------------

Autorin: Loki Slytherin


	3. Hut in Not

**Hut in Not**

Mit strahlenden, blauen Augen schritt der blonde Junge nach vorne. Er hatte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, indem ihm die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Saales gelten würde.  
Mit einen nonchalanten Lächeln strich er eine Locke zurück, ging würdevoll zu dem dreibeinigen Hocker und nahm mit einer leichten Verbeugung den sprechenden Hut an sich.  
Vorsichtig setzte er ihn auf seine perfekt gestylte Frisur, ängstlich darauf bedacht, möglichst wenig Unordnung dort zu hinterlassen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", hörte er die Stimme des Hutes direkt in seinem Kopf. „Hallo hochgeschätzter Hut. Was möchtest du von mir wissen? Ich bin ein Junge, mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Ich bin nicht nur besonders mutig, sondern auch sehr schlau. Und ich weiß nicht, ob du das erkennen kannst, ich bin außerdem auch noch gut aussehend. Ich denke, jedes Haus kann dankbar sein, wenn ich dazu auserwählt werde, dort zu leben. Wenn ich einmal groß bin, … "  
Der Hut hatte genug gehört. Er murmelte unverständlich vor sich hin. Hätte der Junge auch nur einen Moment zugehört, wäre er wohl verstummt. Aber so setzte er seine - für alle andren zum Glück lautlose - Rede fort. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte Hogwarts sahen die Schüler und die Lehrer, wie der Hut sich heftig bewegte, ohne dass ein Wort zu hören war. Die magische Kopfbedeckung wand sich unter dem Gebrabbel und der permanenten Selbstbeweihräucherung, wollte es nicht mehr weiter ertragen und wusste, es gab nur eine Lösung: Egal, ob er sich sicher war oder nicht, er musste schnell eine Entscheidung fällen. Welche Schüler würden am besten mit diesem Jungen fertig werden? Da gab es nur eine Antwort und der Hut rief sie laut aus: „Gilderoy, ab mit dir nach SLYTHERIN"

* * *

_Diesmal stammt die Story aus der Feder der Autorin, die auch die Idee zu der Sorting-Hat-Story hatte:_

_**Callista Evans!!!**_


	4. Vor Freude lernt ein Hut laufen

**Vor Freude lernt ein Hut laufen**

Der kleine Junge rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

Diesen komischen Hut hatte er jetzt schon ziemlich lange auf, viel länger als die meisten vor ihm. Was wohl passierte, ob sie wirklich einen Test machen mussten? Dieses eine Mädchen hatte davon geredet. Er wollte keinen Test machen, es war viel zu anstrengend nach dieser langen Zugreise und der Bootsfahrt über diesen dunklen See. Und überhaupt, noch hatte die Schule ja gar nicht begonnen.

Er seufzte und kratze sich unbewusst hinterm Ohr, wie er es immer tat. Die anderen sahen ihn schon ein bisschen komisch an.

Der Hut auf seinem Kopf kam durch seine Bewegung ins Rutschen und wäre ihm fast vom Kopf gerutscht, doch er hatte schnell an die Krempe gegriffen und nun zuppelte er an dem Hut, um ihn wieder richtig aufzusetzen. Nicht auszudenken was passieren würde, würde der Hut herunterrutschen.

'Hey, hey! Man zuppelt aber nicht einfach so an jemandem herum, Junge.' Eine verschlafene Stimme fuhr in die Gedanken des Jungen und vor Schreck hätte dieser fast geschrieen. 'Es ... Es ... Ent- ... Entschuldigung, es tut ... tut mir wi-… wirklich sehr Leid.' In seinen Gedanken sah er den alten knittrigen Hut vor sich.

'So', sagte dieser nun, 'ich war wohl weggenickt, entschuldige dass es so lang gedauert hat. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was wir mit dir machen.' Abschätzend blickte er den Jungen an und in seinen Geist hinein. 'Ka- ... Kann ich nicht vie- ... vielleicht auch nach Gryff-ff-ffindor?' Der Junge hatte den Hut nicht unterbrechen wollen, aber es war ihm wichtig, diese Frage zu stellen. Der alte Hut schien nachzudenken.

'Wieso willst du denn in dieses Haus? Ich sehe auch sehr viele Eigenschaften der anderen Häuser in dir. Vielleicht wäre es dir da leichter, Anschluss zu finden und gute Leistungen zu bringen. Obwohl du schon gut zu Gryffindor passen würdest.'

Der Junge lächelte schüchtern. 'Meine Oma sagt immer, „Junge", sagt sie, „du musst sehen, dass du zu deinem Recht kommst, wenn du was erreichen willst." Und ich habe wirklich vor, etwas zu erreichen. Ich will meiner Oma auch keine Sorgen mehr machen ... Sie hat so viel um die Ohren.' Der Hut auf ihm nickte nur wissend und wogte dann leicht hin und her. 'In Hufflepuff würde es dir gut gehen. Aber auch in Gryffindor sehe ich eine große Zukunft, Kleiner.'

Und bevor der kleine, schüchterne Junge noch etwas sagen konnte, was den Hut überzeugen sollte, hatte dieser seine Entscheidung getroffen und verkündete laut und für alle verständlich: "Gryffindor!"

Überrascht und froh stolperte Neville zum Tisch der Gryffindor. Diese schüttelten ihm erst die Hand und lachten dann mit ihm, als Professor McGonagall hinter ihm hergeeilt kam, um ihm den Hut vom Kopf zu nehmen.

Er hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich, das hatte der Hut gesagt. Na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

-----

_Es ergibt sich wohl von selber, wer hiermit gemeint ist ;)_

Autorin: Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle


	5. Früh übt sich,

**Früh übt sich, wer einmal Meister werden will**

„Wie ist dein Name?"

„Mhm, ich habe keinen Namen."

Das Mädchen mit den blonden Korkenzieherlocken rümpfte missbilligend die Nase, fragte dann aber schnell weiter:

„Gerüchten zu Folge, sortierst du die Schüler nur zu einem gewissen Prozentsatz nach Begabung und Neigung in die Häuser, der Rest wird einfach der Gleichverteilung willen aufgeteilt."

„Mhm", machte der sprechende Hut, während er seine Spitze nachdenklich auf dem Kopf des Mädchens bog. „Wer sagt denn so einen Blödsinn? Natürlich muss es eine annähernde Gleichverteilung geben, aber..."

„AHA", unterbrach ihn das blonde Gör mit der runden Nickelbrille triumphierend, „du gibst also zu, korrupt vorzugehen. Sehr interessant. Wie wäre es mit einem Deal, du namenloses Ding ...?"

Die Krempe des sprechenden Hutes zerknitterte erzürnt, während er in ihre Gedanken fuhr. „Wie kommst du darauf, mit mir Verhandlungen führen zu können? – Ich glaube, ich weiß in welches Haus ich dich stecke ..."

„Und ich glaube, dass ich es mir lieber selbst aussuche, statt auf dich _Schieber_ zu vertrauen", sagte die Blonde in geschäftigem Ton, „ansonsten werde ich eine Kampagne aufsetzen, die sich für Eignungstests und gegen Bevorzugung durch ein korruptes Relikt der Gründerdynastie einsetzt – in schriftlicher Form natürlich."

„Natürlich", knurrte der Hut und wünschte sich Zähne, wie ein knallrümpfiger Kröter, um diesem frechen Ding den Kopf abzubeißen.

"Ich möchte also nach ..."

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal, meine Beste, ... viel Spaß bei deiner Kampagne, vielleicht solltest du eine Schülerzeitung gründen ... SLYTHERIN ... und nun RAUS."

Es handelte sich seit der Gründung von Hogwarts um die erste Schülerin, die der sprechende Hut vom Hocker geschubst hatte, kaum war sie durch ihn einem Haus zugeordnet.

Die ganze Halle beobachtete geschockt, wie sich das Mädchen aufrappelte, die runde Brille zurecht rückte und selbstgefälligen Blickes am Slytherintisch zwischen Nicolai Zabini und Lucius Malfoy drängte.

Während ihr Narcissa Black, die zwei Plätze weiter saß, sehr missmutige Blicke zuteil werden ließ, warf das freche Mädchen eines ihrer Goldlöckchen hinter die Schulter und wendete sich zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu ihrer Rechten, natürlich nicht ohne dem hübschen Malfoyjungen zu ihrer Linken keck zu zuzwinkern.

„Hi, ich bin Rita Kimmkorn, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Dein Vater ist doch im Ministerium tätig, wenn ich nicht irre?"

„Ja", sagte der Schwarzhaarige gleichgültig, „Direktion für Nachrichten und magische Kommunikation, warum?"

„Ach, nur so, ... hat er schon einmal über ein offizielles Nachrichtenblatt nachgedacht, das aus Ministeriumshand kommt? Ich finde, so etwas fehlt uns eindeutig. Meine Mum sagt immer, wenn die Nachrichten zuerst durchs Ministerium gingen, bevor sie an die Öffentlichkeit drängen, könnte man den Beamten viel Scherereien ersparen. Sie arbeitet im Institut für magisches Verlagswesen."

„Hrmpf", war der nicht sehr intellektuelle Laut des Jungens. „Meinste?"

Rita antwortete nicht, doch streckte ihm mit einem breiten Zahnpastalächeln ihre Hand entgegen, deren Nägel völlig unpassend für die eines elfjährigen Mädchens, schreiend rot lackiert waren.

_Und Dad dachte, ich komme wie alle in der Familie nach Ravenclaw ... das sei FAMILIENTRADITION ... das ich nicht lache_, dachte sie und beschloss, dass es ein vergnügliches Jahr werden konnte. Ihrer Mutter hatte sie jedenfalls einen langen Brief zu schreiben.

-----

Diese Story stammt aus der Feder von Ginny-the-Dark

_Wenn euch die Stories hier gefallen, schaut doch einfach mal in die Accounts, der einzelnen Autoren. Wir würden uns freuen ;)_


	6. It's my Life

**It's** **my Life**

Der Sprechende Hut zögerte.

Er hatte schon viel erlebt während seines langen Daseins, hatte Generationen von Schülern ihr Haus zugewiesen.  
Er hatte Enttäuschungen bereitet und Träume erfüllt ...

Kein Mensch sah so tief in die Herzen der Kinder wie er.

Hier, in diesem Fall, hatte er eine einfache Entscheidung erwartet.

Das kleine Mädchen, das eben ruhig und eher bescheiden, fast ängstlich die Treppe heraufgestiegen war und sich dann aber trotzdem gerade und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte, schien ihm die leichteste Entscheidung des heutigen Abends zu sein. Er öffnete schon seinen Mund, um seine Entscheidung kund zu tun, als er plötzlich etwas sah, was ihn wirklich überraschte.

„Slytherin? Wieso willst du nach Slytherin?"

Er spürte, wie die trotzig hoch gezogenen Schultern des Mädchens enttäuscht herabsanken. „Ich ... ich will doch gar nicht nach Slytherin. Nicht sicher ... nur ..."

„Aber ...?", fragte der Hut vorsichtig nach.

„Aber ich will auch nicht nach Gryffindor. Nein ... eigentlich ... will ich nirgendwo hin ... Ich weiß, du willst mich dorthin stecken. Klar. Ich muss ja nach Gryffindor, alles andere würde die Welt zusammen stürzen lassen ..."

Der Hut lachte leise. „Ich gebe zu, du hast alle Veranlagungen für den typischen Gryffindor. Gerade die Tatsache, dass du jetzt lieber nach Slytherin möchtest, zeigt, dass du Mut hast und einen eigenen Kopf. Du willst dich in kein Schema pressen lassen ... stimmt´s?"

Das Mädchen entspannte sich und hätte beinahe gelacht.

„Ja ... das stimmt. Du hast Recht. Es ist manchmal gar nicht so leicht – ich habe immer das gemacht, was alle von mir erwartet haben. Ich war immer ein braves Kind. Ist es so schlimm, wenn ich endlich, endlich ich selber sein möchte? Nicht immer nur die Tochter meiner Eltern, Teil meiner Familie?"

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht schlimm. Das ist sogar sehr gut. Aber ... vielleicht kannst du dich trotzdem mit meiner Entscheidung anfreunden. Langfristig wirst du in Gryffindor glücklicher, glaub mir. Es passt besser zu dir. Und vertrau mir: ich denke, du wirst auch so schaffen, du selber zu sein."

Das kleine Mädchen zögerte. „Meinst du? Auch wenn ich damit schon wieder genau das mache, was alle von mir erwarten?"

„Ja ... und wenn du das machst, was alle gut finden und was deine Eltern gut finden und erkennst, dass es trotzdem gut ist ... dann wirst du langsam ... weise. Was meinst du?"

Der Hut spürte noch immer ein leichtes Zögern.  
Er hatte den Drang, die Kleine noch einmal ein bisschen zu foppen.  
„He, ich sehe noch etwas anderes in dir ... einen Wunsch für die Zukunft. Und der wird dir sicher leichter in Gryffindor erfüllt." – „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!" – „Ich sehe ... ganz genau, dass du ihn magst. Und auch wenn ich nicht befugt bin, dir Auskunft zu geben, ob deine Liebe Zukunft hat – zumindest wärst du jetzt in seiner Nähe ... und dann kannst du versuchen, dir darüber klar zu werden, ob es das ist, was du wirklich willst ...  
Willst du wirklich diesen Jungen?  
Willst du wirklich direkt von der Obhut deiner Familie in die Obhut eines Mannes übergehen? Ich traue dir mehr zu, kleine Gryffindor ...!"

Das Mädchen zögerte.  
Dann stimmte sie zu. „Dann mach, was du für richtig hältst ..."

Applaus brandete auf, als der Hut nun für alle hörbar sein Urteil fällte.

„Ginevra Weasley – Gryffindor"

Aber die Worte des Sprechenden Hutes sollten sie ihr Leben lang begleiten.

---

Mit dieser Story hat Mariacharly wieder zugeschlagen ;).


	7. Eine klare Entscheidung

Hi, danke an Dax fürs Reviewen, anders können wir dich nicht erreichen.  
Als kleine Bemerkung am Rande, es kann passieren, dass es zu einer Person mehr als eine Story gibt, da bei mehreren Autoren ja auch mehr Ideen entstehen. Lasst euch überraschen!

**Eine klare Entscheidung **

Unsanft wurde der sprechende Hut aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf gerissen.

„Was zum...", dachte er, da wurde er auch schon auf einen Kopf gesetzt. Er spürte fettige, lange Haarsträhnen, über die er hinabrutschte.

„... WAS SOLL DAS?", donnerte er los. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

Er spürte, wie der Mann unter ihm sich versteifte. Vielleicht sollte er ein wenig höflicher sein, denn der Mann machte den Eindruck, als würde er sich ihn gleich vom Kopf reissen und mit ihm den Fussboden wischen.

„Sag mir nur, in welches Haus ich gekommen wäre", sagte der Mann mit lauernder Stimme.

Der Hut schwieg. Dann meinte er zögerlich: „Mein guter Mann, Sie haben keinerlei magische Begabung. Sie wären in keines der Häuser gekommen."

„Das weiss ich schon", knurrte der Mann wütend. „Ich meine, in welches Haus wäre ich gekommen... vom... Charakter her, oder wie auch immer du das aussuchst."

Der Hut überlegte.  
„Mann, du bist weder mutig, noch schlau, noch nett. Ist das denn nicht klar?"

„NEIN! Sag mir einfach ganz klar, wohin ich gehöre."

„Warum musst du das unbedingt wissen?"

„Ganz einfach, da sind ein Slytherin und ein Gryffindor, die sich streiten. Letztens hat einer den anderen hinter dem Rücken angegriffen und dabei eine Scheibe getroffen. Am liebsten hätte ich ja gleich beide vom Kopf baumelnd in meine Folterkammer gehängt. Aber die alte McGonagall meint, ich müsse schon erst den Täter finden, bevor ich jemanden bestrafe, da sie wohl der Meinung ist, ihr lieber netter Gryffindor kann nichts dafür." Er seufzte. „Und nun sag mir einfach, welches Haus."

„Was hat das mit dem zu tun?", fragte der Hut erstaunt.

Filch verdrehte die Augen. „Na, wenn ich in Slytherin wäre, dann bestrafe ich den Gryffindor, wenn ich in eines der anderen Häuser käme, bestrafe ich den Slytherin. Ist doch klar."

„..."

„Nun sag was!"

„Slytherin!"

„Ne, echt?"

„Jaah, ganz klar Slytherin."

„HA!" Fröhlich riss sich der Hausmeister den Hut vom Kopf. „Dieser Gryffindor kann etwas erleben!"

---

Diese Story stammt von Joanna 310


	8. Gegen jede Tradition

_Da wir nicht wissen, ob zurzeit die Antworten über die Reply-Funktion auch ankommen in diesem Fall einfach auf diesen Weg vielen Dank an alle, die uns reviewt haben.  
Vielleicht schon einmal ein kleiner Hinweis oder vielmehr dicke, fette Eigenwerbung :D.  
Die Schreiberlinge werden wieder einen Adventskalender für euch erstellen, also schaut doch ab dem 1. Dezember bei uns vorbei ;)_

**Gegen jede Tradition**

Der alte sprechende Hut wurde auf den Kopf des schwarzhaarigen Jungen gesetzt.

„Ah, das wird einfach, deine Familie kommt schon seit Generationen nach Slytherin. Waren große Namen dabei … also Sly …"

„Nein!", kam eine mehr als trotzige Antwort.

„Wie? Nein?", fragte der Hut verwirrt.

„Nein, ich gehe nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Das sollte eigentlich meine Entscheidung sein, meinst du nicht?"

„Wenn du das nicht richtig kannst … ich gehe nicht nach Slytherin!"

„Du weißt dass es Ärger gibt wenn ich dich nach Hufflepuff oder Rawenclaw stecke? Großen Ärger!"

„Das ist mir egal! Vielleicht platzen meine Alten vor Zorn, dann hätte ich mein Ziel erreicht", gab der Junge aufständisch zurück.

„Von mir aus, wenn du unbedingt möchtest und wo willst du nun hin?"

Graue Augen blitzten auf. „Gryffindor!", sagte Sirius Black und der Hut seufzte ergeben.

---

Diese Story stammt von Loki Slytherin


	9. Vier Stimmen ein Ziel

**Vier Stimmen - ein Ziel**

Sie saß auf dem Hocker, als wäre er ein Thron und sie seine Königin.  
Mit gerade durchgebogenem Rücken und gestrafften Schultern ließ sie es über sich ergehen, wie jemand den alten, muffligen Spitzhut auf ihren Kopf setzte und damit das perfekt gekämmte Haar zerzauste.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich, als die Stimmen der vier mächtigsten Zauberer der magischen Geschichte in ihrem Geist echoten.

"Sie weiß was Demut heißt", murmelte Helga Hufflepuff.

"Ihre Gestalt ist zierlich, doch ihr Mut ist stählern", flüsterte Godric Gryffindor.

"Ihre Gabe ist groß", zischelte Salazar Slytherin.

"Ihr Wissen noch größer", war die klare Stimme von Ravenclaw zu hören.

"Ich sehe vielfältiges Potenzial in dir, Mädchen", sagte eine Stimme, bestehend aus allen vieren - die Stimme des Hutes.

Mit der Anmut einer Veela schlug sie die Augen auf, als es in ihren Gedanken flüsterte:  
„Du bist anders als deine Schwester und auch anders als deine Cousine. Dein Intellekt ist groß und mächtig ... sag Mädchen, was hältst du von Ravenclaw? Ich finde es perfekt für dich."

"Nein", kam es so leise von ihren wohlgeformten Lippen, dass nur der Hut selbst es hören konnte. Ihre Augen, die in der Farbe von wild gewachsenen Stiefmütterchen blühten, blieben an einem Jungen hängen, der gerade vor ihr in ein Haus sortiert worden war.

Äußerlich sah er ihr ähnlich. Blondes Haar, helle Augen, athletische Gestalt ... doch in seinen Augen wütete ein kaltes Feuer, dass ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte und sie zu einer Faszination anstachelte, die sie nie zuvor in ihrem jungen Leben gekannt hatte.

"Ihr Mut ist groß, aber töricht", wisperte Gryffindor.

"Diese Freundschaft bringt sie um die Vernunft", jammerte Hufflepuff.

„So groß kann ihr Intellekt nicht sein", empörte sich Ravenclaw.

"Komm nur mein Kind", säuselte Salazar.

"SLYTHERIN", verkündete der Hut und Narcissa Black lächelte, als sie sich anmutigen Schrittes von dem Schemel erhob und auf den grün-silber geschmückten Tisch zuschritt, wo sie sich neben einem Jungen niederließ, mit Augen aus Eis und Haar gleich der Farbe von weißem Gold.

Es war ein zufriedenes und selbstgefälliges Lächeln, das ihre schönen Züge in diesem Moment zierte.

Ihr Ziel war klar und sie hatte nun sieben Jahre Zeit es zu erreichen ...

---

_Diese Story hat Ginny-the dark für uns geschrieben._


	10. Egal was geschieht

**Egal was geschieht**

Das Mädchen bewegte sich unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Warum nur musste es so lange dauern? Dieser schmutzige Hut könnte doch seine Entscheidungen schneller treffen, damit sie es endlich hinter sich bringen konnte.

Erneut wollte eine Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haars in ihre Stirn fallen, doch sie schob es energisch zurück. Das fehlte gerade noch, dass sie jetzt strubbelig wirkte, wo sie jeden Moment aufgerufen werden konnte.

Das Mädchen sah hoch. An einem der Tische konnte sie den netten Jungen erkennen, mit dem sie sich auf der Zugfahrt unterhalten hatte. Kenneth McGonagall war ebenfalls Schotte und schon in der Fünften Klasse. Jetzt, als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lächelte er ihr zu.

Sie spürte, wie sich ihr inneres Zittern nach außen auszubreiten drohte und dachte an die Worte ihrer Mutter: „Egal, was auch geschieht, lass es dir nicht anmerken. Gehe aufrecht und gerade und schau deinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht."

Ihre Haltung straffte sich. Gerade zur rechten Zeit, denn der Applaus war verhallt und der Professor verkündete: „O'Keife, Minerva."

Mit geschmeidigen Schritten und ohne das geringste Zögern begab sich die Angesprochene zu dem berühmten Hocker. Der Professor mit den langen, braunen Haaren und dem Bart sah sie an und ihr war, als blinzle er sie aus seinen blauen Augen an.

Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde es dunkel und die Stimme, die so laut die Namen der Häuser ausgerufen hatte, ertönte in ihrem Inneren.

„Dann lass mal sehen, was ich hier finden kann. Hmmm … da haben wir ein hohes Maß an Loyalität, das dich auszeichne; jemand, der sich dein Freund nennen darf, kann sich ganz auf dich verlassen. Und da ist auch noch eine Menge Ehrgeiz und genügend Intelligenz, um es weit zu bringen. Keine Angst kann dich daran hindern, das zu tun, was du dir vorgenommen hast. Doch eins hast du nicht gelernt - und das ist gut so, du kannst dich nicht beugen.

Meine Wahl fällt mir leicht, du bist eindeutig eine: Gryffindor!"

---

_Hier hat CallistaEvans noch einmal zur Tastatur gegriffen._


	11. Zukunft vorherbestimmt

**Zukunft vorherbestimmt**

Schüchtern blickte er auf den Schemel auf dem der Hut lag, den die streng wirkende Professorin grade als "den sprechenden Hut" vorgestellt hatte.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl sei, wenn er spräche. Er musste schließlich mehr sagen, als die Hausnamen. Bisher hatten sich die Jungen und Mädchen hingesetzt und nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte der Hut lauthals verkündet, welches Haus sich ihrer ab diesem Tag annehmen würde. Das konnte doch nicht alles sein.

Er hoffte, es würde auch bei ihm schnell gehen und er würde nicht _nicht_ eingeteilt. Er hatte schon Angst, was der Hut sagen würde.

Im Zug hatte er zwei nette Jungen kennen gelernt und beide waren bereits nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden. Er würde sich damit abfinden, wenn er nicht in das gleiche Haus käme. Vielleicht würden sie trotzdem weiter mit ihm sprechen.

Ah, jetzt rief die Professorin seinen Namen auf. Jetzt nur nicht stolpern oder irgendwie anders auffallen, dachte er.

Im Gehen blickte er sich zum Gryffindortisch um und sah dort die Jungen aus dem Zug. Beide lachten mit den anderen, sahen aber auch in seine Richtung und der größere nickte ihm zu.

Am Schemel angekommen, setzte er sich und sofort kam der Hut auf seinem Kopf zu liegen.

"Guten Abend, mein Junge."

"H..- Hallo, Herr.. Hut."

"Nenn mich einfach Hut, das reicht." Fast konnte der Kleine den Hut grinsen sehen.

"So, du bist also der besondere Fall, von dem Professor Dumbledore erzählt hat."

Auch das noch. Ein besonderer Fall. Na, ohne Frage, er war besonders, aber im negativsten aller Sinne. Bitte, lass den alten Zauberer nicht zuviel gesagt haben, dachte er.

"Der alte Zauberer hat das Nötigste gesagt. Jedoch, ebenso wie er, werde ich dich nicht für das verurteilen, was du bist. Du bist ein elfjähriger Junge der nichts dafür kann. Und jetzt wollen wir uns mal ansehen, was dich so ausmacht, außer, dass du ein bisschen anders bist."

Erleichtert atmetet der Junge auf und machte sich auf Fragen gefasst. Er fühlte, wie der Hut sich in seinem Geist zu schaffen machte. Es kribbelte leicht.

"Schlau bist du in jedem Fall, wissbegierig auch. Du hast Mut, den musst du wohl auch haben..." Er murmelte noch weiteres Unverständliches vor sich her und der Junge wurde langsam unruhig.

"Ähm.. Hut, Sir?" In seinem Geist stoppte etwas und der Hut deutete ihm, weiter zu sprechen.

"Ich würde gern zu den beiden Jungen am Gryffindortisch, wenn das möglich ist." Er sah zum Tisch und der Hut folgte seinem Blick. "Ah", machte er.

"Lass mich das kurz überdenken."

'Nachdem was Dumbledore gesagt hat, könnte dem Jungen eine Freundschaft viel mehr schenken, als eben 'nur' Freundschaft. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, würden diese drei und ein weiterer viel zusammen erleben und sich gegenseitig sowohl Stütze, als auch Feind sein.

Trotzdem. Dieses Haus wäre mit seinen Eigenschaften ebenso passend wie Ravenclaw. Wenn ich ihn nun dort hinschicke, wird er dort ebenso Freundschaften schließen, da bin ich sicher.'

Der Hut warf einen weiteren Blick auf den Gryffindortisch, an dem die Schülerschaft - wie alle anderen - nun gebannt auf den Jungen und den Hut sahen. Der jüngere, der mit der Brille, flüsterte seinem Freund etwas zu und dieser nickte. Besprochen hatten sie wohl, dem Jungen auf dem Stuhl ein wenig Mut zu machen, denn beide zeigten ihm den erhobenen Daumen. 'Alles Okay!'

Der Hut spürte, wie unter ihm tief durchgeatmet wurde und sich der Körper langsam entspannte, auf dem er thronte. Er seufzte innerlich. 'Ach, Dumbledore weiß schon, was er tut.'

Und mit lauter Stimme, die den Jungen und alle Anwesenden aus ihrer Spannung hochschrecken ließ, verkündete er voller Inbrunst: "Gryffindor!"

Das Strahlen am Tisch und das erleichterte Auflachen unter ihm bestätigten die Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung. Ebenso, wie der Zauberer, der ihn nun vom Kopf des Jungen nahm, ihm hinterher sah, als er zu seinem Haustisch ging.

"Na, mein Freund? Zweifeltest du etwa an meinen Vorhersagen?", neckte er den Hut. 'Nicht doch. Du wirst wissen was du tust, du hast es bisher immer gewusst.' Der Zauberer nickte und gab den Hut weiter an seine Kollegin, als er zurück zum Lehrertisch trat um sich zu setzen und der Einteilungszeremonie weiter zu folgen.

'Ja', dachte er. 'Ich weiß was ich tue. Remus Lupin wird in diesem Haus zwar sein Glück und seinen Verlust finden, trotzdem ist kein anderes besser geeignet. Allein schon, weil Black ihn seit der Zugfahrt nicht mehr aus den Augen lässt.'

Schmunzelnd wandte er sich nun mit leuchtenden Augen vom Gryffindortisch ab und Minerva McGonagall fuhr fort, die neuen Schüler aufzurufen. "Peter Pettigrew!"

oOo

_+gg+ Ich als Slash-Fan konnte nicht anders, als Remus und Sirius eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu geben ...;) Die haben sie zwar im Canon auch, aber nicht so, wie ich mir das vorstelle... +g+ _

Das ist eine Story von Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle


	12. Die Farbe des Geldes

**Die Farbe des Geldes**

Der Hut hatte den Kopf des Kindes kaum berührt, als er auch schon wusste, was zu tun war.

Auch wenn es ihm selber widerstrebte - er musste es tun. "Die Eule ist angekommen."

Der Junge antwortete: "Ich habe es nicht anders erwartet. Schließlich hat der Minister den Scheck schon vor einer Woche erhalten."

Wenn der sprechende Hut einen Kopf gehabt hätte - er hätte ihn geschüttelt. "Aber keine Sorge, es wäre sowieso keine andere Entscheidung in Frage gekommen."  
Warum wusste er nicht - aber er fühlte sich besser, nachdem er es gesagt hatte. So als hätte er doch ein wenig mitentschieden.

Und so erschien es allen anderen, als hätte er den blonden Schopf kaum berührt, als er schon verkündete:

"Draco Malfoy - Slytherin!"

---

Diese Story stammt von Mariacharly

_Habt ihr eigentlich schon in den Adventskalender von uns Schreiberlingen geschaut? Jeden Tag ein neues Türchen bis das Christkind kommt;)_


	13. Keine Frage

**Keine Frage**

Ein für sein Alter großer aber auch sehr schlaksiger Junge trat auf das Podium und setzte sich auf den Hocker. Der sprechende Hut wurde ihm auf die wuscheligen roten Haare gesetzt, doch der Zauberlehrling starrte die ganze Zeit hinüber zu der Gruppe Erstklässer, die gebannt der Zeremonie folgten.

„Du scheinst dich nicht besonders dafür zu interessieren, in welches Haus du kommst", kommentierte der Hut die Geistesabwesenheit des Jungen.

„Entschuldigung Sir, doch ich muss aufpassen", erwiderte der Schüler.

„Ah, auf was musst du denn aufpassen?"

„Die beiden Schwachköpfe Walden Macnair und Roderick Crabbe haben es auf die kleine Prewett abgesehen", erklärte der Junge kurz.

„So, so, abgesehen … wie meinst du denn das? Und was geht es dich an?"

„Sie hat in meinem Abteil gesessen, sie ist sehr nett und jetzt ist sie eine Freundin. Da werde ich nicht zulassen, dass die beiden Tölpel sie gängeln, nur weil sie klein und vielleicht etwas kräftig ist!"

„Und was willst du dagegen tun?" Der Hut wurde hörbar neugierig.

„Ich werde mich ihnen in den Weg stellen!"

„Aber allein der Rechte ist schon einen guten Kopf größer als du und mindestens doppelt so schwer …"

„Dann wird er ein Problem haben, wenn er weglaufen will! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie einen Kleineren quälen!"

Der Hut wackelte rhythmisch auf dem kleinen Kopf als er lachte.

„Arthur Weasley, Gryffindor!"

---

Loki Slytherin hat diese Story geschrieben


	14. Ein Haus ein Schicksal zu bestimmen

**Ein Haus ein Schicksal zu bestimmen**

Den Hogwarts-Express ...  
Die Kutschen ...  
Das Schloss ...  
Die große Halle ...

Der Junge hatte alles in sich aufgesogen, als wäre es Energie, die ihn beflügelte.  
Still und beinahe unauffällig reihte er sich in die Schlange der Neuankömmlinge ein, sagte kein Wort, tuschelte nicht wie die Anderen.  
Nein, er blieb still und nahm weiter die Eindrücke in sich auf, von denen er schon so viel erzählt bekommen hatte und doch so wenig wusste.

Die verzauberte Decke wirkte beinahe magisch auf ihn und er war beeindruckt wie mächtig und ruhig der Himmel über ihnen wie ein Samttuch ausgebreitet lag. Wie ein stilles Meer, kurz vor dem aufkommenden Sturm, dachte er. Hätte er sich selbst gesehen, hätte er gewusst, dass seine Augen einen Glanz bargen, der dem des nachtschwarzen Treibens dort oben nicht unähnlich war.

Die Kinder vor und hinter ihm alberten herum, doch nicht er, er wartete geduldig, diszipliniert und ruhig.

Als er schlussendlich an der Reihe war, schritt er mit einer Körperbeherrschung und Eleganz auf den dreibeinigen Schemel zu, wie sie unüblich für einen elfjährigen Jungen war.

Sein Gesicht zeigte das erste Mal seit Ankunft in Hogwarts eine Regung, als der schmutzigbraune Hut auf sein kurz geschnittenes Haar glitt. Er lächelte.

"Du freust dich", stellte der Hut fest.

„Wie könnte ich nicht, ich bin angekommen."

„Angekommen am Anfang deines Weges", bestätigte der Hut und krümmte nickend die Krempe.

Der Junge strich sich abwesend die schwarze Kleidung glatt und setzte sich noch aufrechter hin, als er dem Hut die eine, brennende Frage stellte.

„Wohin gehörte ich?"

„Ist es dir egal, in welches Haus du kommst?", fragte der Hut zurück.

Die grazil geformten Kinderfinger des Jungen verschränkten sich, als er antwortete.  
"Die Gryffindors wirken lustig, mutig und freundlich", bemerkte er, „die Ravenclaws scheinen genau so gerne zu studieren wie ich", er dachte an seine Büchersammlung und lächelte bedacht, „und bei den Hufflepuffs scheint man in einer Art Familie angekommen und doch", nun trat ein wissendes Funkeln in seinen Blick, „Slytherin zieht mich an. Es ist wie eine Herausforderung und", er stockte kurz, sprach aber dann flüssig weiter, „sie scheinen stolz. Stolz bin ich, Stolz strebe ich an und Stolz möchte ich repräsentieren."

„Das wirst du, Kind", sagte der Hut, nicht ohne dass dem Jungen der schmerzliche Unterton auffiel. Doch er fragte nicht nach, er war wohlerzogen und doch würde er eines Tages zurückkehren und in Erfahrung bringen was der alte Zauberhut gemeint hatte. Geduld war einer seiner Tugenden. Irgendwann kam jeder an sein Ziel – zu seiner Größe – zu seinem Stolz, egal welche Tiefen es in der Zwischenzeit zu durchwandern gab.

"SLYTHERIN", verlautbarte der Hut und während der grün-silber geschmückte Tisch in Jubel ausbrach, erhob sich der schwarzhaarige Junge und schritt seiner Bestimmung entgegen.

„Du hast mir den Weg gewiesen, kluger Hut. Ich bin gespannt wohin er mich führen wird", murmelte Severus leise, während er Platz nahm.

---

An unseren (Ex-)Zaubertränkemeister hat sich Ginny-the-dark gewagt ;)


	15. Die Qual der Wahl

_Da es auf dieser Webseite (deren Namen nicht genannt ähm nicht erwähnt werden kann, da er automatisch gelöscht wird :)) Schwierigkeiten mit den Alarmen und der Antwortfunktion gab, bedanken wir und dieses Mal einfach hier für die Reviews bei Dax, Minnie, anjahexe (du hast natürlich Recht, aber vielleicht hat Sev die Kutschen ja trotzdem gesehen ;)) und Callista für die Reviews._

**Die Qual der Wahl**

Je mehr Namen die Stimme der Lehrerin mit dem Respekt einflössenden Blick vorlas, desto nervöser wurde der Junge.

Er sah sich in der großen Halle um. Alle Schüler und Lehrer beobachteten gebannt den Hut und den jeweiligen Schüler, auf dessen Kopf er sich befand.

Schon allein der Gedanke, dass er sich gleich ebenfalls in den Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit begeben musste, ließ seine Hände feucht werden und sein Herz schlug so heftig, dass er glaubte, man könne es hören.

Wenn er doch mit dem Hintergrund verschmelzen könnte. Er war klein und so unauffällig, dass er doch gar nicht auffallen würde und dann könnte er sich einfach an einen der Tische schleichen.

Dann rief die Hexe mit dem schottischen Akzent: „Potter, James" und ein Junge mit strubbeligem schwarzem Haar wollte sich soeben auf den Weg machen.

„Doch da korrigierte sich die Lehrerin: „Nein, ich habe mich verlesen, zuerst Pettigrew, Peter. Mr. Pettigrew, kommen Sie bitte nach vorne!"

Der Weg zum dreibeinigen Hocker kam ihm Kilometer lang vor. Doch dann dachte Peter bei sich, je schneller es vorbei wäre, desto besser. Er beeilte sich, den Hut auf seinen Kopf zu pressen und schon rutschte er über seine Ohren und es wurde dunkel.

Eine Stimme ertönte in seinem Kopf. „Heute wird es mir aber gar nicht leicht gemacht."

Erschrocken zuckte der Junge zusammen. Doch das schien die Stimme nicht weiter zu stören, denn sie fuhr fort: „Was haben wir denn da? Jemand, der ganz und gar unentschlossen ist. Ich sehe ein magisches Potential, das sich durchaus sehen lassen kann.

Dazu … eine große Anpassungsfähigkeit, die du gern zu deinem Vorteil einsetzt. Ich würde ja sagen, du könntest nach Slytherin gehen, aber das würde dir nicht unbedingt gut tun und so richtig dazu passen, würdest du nicht."

Eine Pause folgte und Peter wurde unruhig; bei den anderen hatte es nie so lange gedauert, bis sie einem Haus zugeordnet wurden. „Keine Sorge, um in Ruhe überlegen zu können, steht die Zeit für uns beide still, während du mich auf dem Kopf trägst."

Der schmächtige Junge war von der Mitteilung eher beunruhigt, denn wenn der Hut seine Gedanken so gut lesen konnte …

„Nach Ravenclaw passt du nicht gut, denn dir fehlt der nötige Ehrgeiz. Schicke ich dich nach Hufflepuff, wirst du dich nicht wohl fühlen, denn auf Freundschaft legst du keinen so großen Wert. Für Gryffindor bist du nicht mutig genug. Es sieht so aus, als würdest du ins keins der Häuser so richtig hineinpassen. Eine schwierige Aufgabe!

Weißt du was? Du entscheidest selbst! In welches Haus möchtest du am liebsten?"

Peter zuckte zusammen. Er sollte selber wählen … er sollte eine Entscheidung treffen.

Und wenn es nicht die richtige war?

„Ich bestehe darauf", beharrte der Hut, „entscheide dich jetzt!"

Der schmächtige Junge schluckte. Er überlegte in fieberhafter Eile, welches Haus ihm gefallen könnte. Dann fiel es ihm ein.

Da gab es einen Jungen, einen, der ihm schon auf der Fahrt im Zug aufgefallen war. Der Junge mit dem dunklen Haaren, der ein wenig wild war und der sich schon am Bahnsteig gegen den Willen seiner Mutter in ein anderes Abteil gesetzt hatte. So wie der wollte Peter gerne sein. Der Junge saß jetzt am Tisch der Gryffindor.

Gryffindor … ja, dorthin wollte er.

Der Hut akzeptierte seine Wahl und verkündete laut: „Gryffindor"

---

Über Wurmschwanz' Einsortierung hat sich CallistaEvans Gedanken gemacht


	16. Schweigepflicht

**Schweigepflicht **

_Ein fettes Danke geht an die liebe fee-morgana, die mir sehr geholfen hat, das ganze in eine passende Form zu bringen _

„Ich will sie!" erklärte eine männliche Stimme aufgeregt.  
„Vergiss es! Sie gehört mir!", erwiderte eine andere bestimmt.  
„Für wen hältst du dich, verdammt noch Mal?"  
„Na, wo sind deine guten Manieren denn plötzlich hin? Sie ist eindeutig eine Gryffindor!"  
„Um in einem Pack inkompetenter Idioten zu enden? Sieh sie dir doch an, dieses Potential, diese Macht und..."  
„Inkompetente Idioten!? Ich muss doch sehr bitten... Widerlicher Schleimbeutel!"

„Männer...", mischte sich da eine Frauenstimme ein. „Ich wette durch euch ist die Meinung entstanden, dass Schlangen schleimig und Raubkatzen kuschelig wären. Und, nein, das war kein Kompliment an dich!"

„Wisst ihr, ich denke wir sollten sie einfach selbst...", befand eine vierte, ebenfalls weibliche Stimme vorsichtig.

„Nix da, sie muss eine Gryffindor werden, in jedem anderen Haus wäre sie schlecht untergebracht."

„Du meinst wohl in jedem Haus außer Slytherin intellektuell und sozial unterfordert? Denk an ihre Familie, eine hervorragende Abstammung, so viel Prestige..."  
„Ihr beide schweigt, sofort! Seht sie euch noch einmal genau an, dieser unbändige Wille... zu lernen, sie sollte..."  
„Hey, alte Hexe, verarschen können wir uns selber!"

„Du solltest wirklich weniger von diesem Jugendjargon annehmen, du klingst wie ein Bauer.", beschwerte sich die erste Männerstimme.  
„Klar, ich verbessere meine sprachliche Kompetenz, während diese Perle an Ravenclaw verschwendet wird?"  
„Ok, nein... Aber auch nicht an Gryffindor, aufgeblasenes Pack."

„Sagt der Mann, der nur die Kinder bei sich aufnimmt, deren Abstammung bis vor seiner Zeit zurückzuverfolgen ist und die sich so viel darauf einbilden, dass sie die anderen beschimpfen... Nein, die sind total bodenständig, richtig?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie.

„Bravo, mein Lieber, ein Satz mit mehr als fünf Worten, das wird in die Geschichte eingehen."  
„Du meinst, wenn dieser flohverseuchte Fetzen es herausposaunen sollte? Klar, es wissen ohnehin alle, dass die Slytherins..."  
„JUNGS! Zurück zu dringlicheren Entscheidungen. Ich fürchte unsere junge Anwärterin sitzt mittlerweile schon seit viel zu langer Zeit auf diesem Stuhl,"

Kurzes, betretenes Schweigen von allen Seiten; dann:  
„Oh..."  
„Achja..."  
„Ich will sie!"  
„Nein, ich!"  
„Ich!"  
„Ich!"  
„ICH!"  
„Dreitausend Mal Ich!"  
„Immer drei Mal mehr: Ich!"  
„Und diese beiden haben die wohl renommierteste Zaubereischule Europas gegründet." Man konnte das Kopfschütteln der Frauenstimme förmlich hören.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir dieses Problem einfach beilegen können, indem wir sie einfach selbst..." warf da die andere Dame ein.  
„Aber ich will sie!"  
„Vergiss es!"  
„HEY!!!"

Plötzlich trat Stille ein.

Sowohl im sprechenden Hut, als auch in der Halle. Alle SchülerInnen, die sich schon lange von dem Mädchen abgewandt hatten, da sie nun schon über zehn Minuten auf dem Stuhl saß, richteten die Augen nun wieder gebannt auf sie.

Die etwas dünne Schwarzhaarige, der der Hut bis fast über den Mund gerutscht war, hatte laut gerufen. Getuschel wurde in der Halle laut und auch im Hut ging die Diskussion langsam weiter.

„Guten Abend, verehrte Damen und Herren. Ich bitte dieses kindische Geplänkel augenblicklich zu unterbrechen", meldete sich da eine sachliche Stimme zu Wort. Sie gehörte dem Mädchen  
„Bist du sicher, dass sie erst elf ist, Hut?", fragte eine der vier Stimmen zweifelnd.  
Die SchülerInnen an ihren Haustischen konnten mit großen Augen beobachten, wie der Hut die Stirn in Falten legen zu schien.

Noch immer war keine Entscheidung über das zukünftige Haus der jungen Hexe gefällt worden.

„Nach reiflicher Überlegung habe ich entschieden, dass mir das Haus Gryffindor, trotz der augenscheinlichen Unreife seines Gründers, am sympathischsten ist", sprach das Mädchen entschieden weiter

Das sagst du doch nur, weil Professor Dumbledore nett zu dir war, oder?

„Mr. Slytherin, ich fürchte ihre Vorurteile gegenüber jenen mit einem geringeren Stammbaum sind mit meinen ethischen Grundsätzen nicht vereinbar, Hufflepuff erscheint mir zu wenig herausfordernd und Ravenclaw doch zu langweilig, immerhin plane ich nicht die folgenden sieben Jahre hinter Büchern vergraben zu verbringen."

„Und du hast dich in den Mann mit den funkelnden, blauen Augen verguckt. Gib es ruhig zu, Kleine, wir können es ja doch niemandem weitererzählen."

Wieder waren die SchülerInnen Hogwarts' gebannt, als sich der Hals und das Gesicht des Mädchens tiefrot verfärbten und sie ihre Hände nervös in ihrem Schoß knetete.

„In jedem Fall, will ich nach Gryffindor!" Sie klang nicht so, als würde sie noch irgendeinen Einwand dulden.

„Bestimmt, mutiges Auftreten, mit dem Kopf voran, gute Argumentation aber nichts dahinter und wird sehr schnell rot... Godric, ich glaube sie gehört dir." Ein boshaftes Lachen folgte dieser Aussage.

„Schleimbeutel..".

„Kinder, Kinder..." war eine neue Stimme zu hören.

„Ruhe, Hut!"

Doch in diesem Moment hob sich der Hut von seiner Krempe, sodass der Eindruck eines geöffneten Mundes entstand und heraus schallte ein einziges, aber lautes Wort:  
„Gryffindor!"

Und während der Haustisch zögerlich in Applaus ausbrach und alle Anderen nur neugierig starrten machte sich Minerva McGonagall, immer noch mit hochrotem Kopf, aber festen Schrittes auf den Weg zu den Gryyfindors.

Währenddessen war, für die Außenwelt unhörbar, leises Gemurmel unter der Hutkrempe zu hören.

„Ich kann nur hoffen, dass die restlichen Kinder gleich in mein Haus gehen..."

„Du..."

„Wisst ihr was Kinder, ich glaube von heute an, werde ich die Hauseinteilungen alleine machen und ihr werdet nur dann wieder dazugeschaltet, wenn ein weiterer Spross der McGonagalls unter dieser Krempe verschwindet", verkündete der Sprechende Hut den Vieren.

Und von diesem Tag an ward bis heute nie wieder etwas von Salazar, Helga, Godric und Rowina gehört. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

_

* * *

Diese wunderschöne Idee, Minerva McGonagall einzusortieren, ist von  
Nadeshiko._


	17. Eine Bestimmung

**Eine Bestimmung**

Der Hut war ratlos.  
So etwas ... hatte er noch nie erlebt.  
Er sah eine große, eine sehr, sehr große, eine wichtige Rolle ... in der Zukunft ... dieses Kind würde etwas bewirken. Etwas auslösen, was noch nie zuvor jemand gesehen hatte.

Aber es fehlte ... magisches Potential. Jegliche Begabung.  
Eine solche Kombination hatte er wahrhaft noch nicht erlebt.

Taktvoll fragte er an: „Wann hast du den Brief bekommen?"

„Oh, vor vier Wochen. Aber meine Mutter hat mir schon lange gesagt, dass ich bestimmt nach Hogwarts gehen werde." Das kleine Mädchen mit dem leichten Silberblick hinter den runden Brillengläsern plapperte munter drauf los.

Ah.  
Der Hut stöhnte innerlich auf. Daher wehte also der Wind – keine weiteren Fragen.

„In meiner Familie gibt es einige Zauberer, aber die meisten sind Muggel.  
Meine Mutter hat gesagt, ich werde aber bestimmt eine große, fähige Hexe. Und meine Mama weiß alles, meine Mama ist schlau. Was sie sagt, trifft ein. Meine Mama ist eine Hexe, die erste Hexe in meiner Familie seit meiner Ururgrossmutter! Meine Ururgrossmutter war aber sehr berühmt, und meine Mutter sagt, ich werde genauso berühmt!  
Und meine Mama hat immer Recht."

Der Hut stöhnte. Er wusste sich nicht weiter zu helfen, denn dieses Kind hatte die magische Begabung einer Zwiebel.  
Und so wählte er eine Verlegenheitslösung.

„Sybill Patricia Trelawney – Huffelpuff!"

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel stammt einmal wieder aus der Feder von Mariacharly,_


	18. Auch nicht besser

_Ich hoffe, Ihr habt nichts gegen einen kleinen Crossover hier ... falls es überhaupt jemand erkennt - _rotwerd_ - ... wieder ein Doppeldrab ..._

* * *

Der Hut saß auf dem Kopf des kleinen, dicklichen Jungen und war gelinde gesagt erstaunt.  
So weit war der kleine Junge gereist?  
Trotzdem: seine altkluge Art war einfach nur entnervend, und am liebsten hätte der Hut den Jungen sofort wieder nach Hause gebeamt.

„Ich will in das beste Haus, das ihr zu bieten habt."  
„Unsere Häuser haben alle ihre Vorzüge."

„Ich will optimal vorbereitet werden auf mein Studium an der besten Universität des Universums. Ich will forschen, ich will Rationalität. Mit Zauberstabgefuchtel könnt ihr mir vom Leib bleiben."

„Was hast du sonst noch für Eigenschaften? Was machst du sonst?"

„Meine Eigenschaften sind nicht wichtig; ich will _eure _Eigenschaften wissen." Er zögerte kurz. „Nur zum Sport habe ich keine Lust. Ich will studieren. Hör mal, dicke, schwatzende Nichtskönner hätte ich auch zu Hause haben können. Der Herr da hinten", er wedelte mit der Hand zu Professor Dumbledore, „erinnert mich stark an unseren Erzkanzler. Aber könnt ihr mir etwas beibringen? Was ist der Sinn des Universums? Wie funktioniert es? Kannst du mir das sagen? Oder eure grauen Herren?"

Der Hut konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte schon genug Zeit mit diesem Schüler vertrödelt.

„Ponder Stibbons aus Ankh - Morpork verbringt sein Gastjahr in Ravenclaw!"

* * *

_Ponder Stibbons gehört uns natürlich genauso wenig wie das Potteruniversum, sondern er gehört dem genialen Terry Prattchet.  
__Verteilt wurde er vom Sorting Hat und Mariacharly._


	19. Der LaborMausPrinz

_Und weil ein Crossover nicht jedemanns Sache ist, gibt es natürlich auch noch einen „echten" Potter.

* * *

_

**Der Labor-Maus-Prinz**

„Slytherin"

„Gryffindor"

„Slytherin"

„Gryffindor"

„Slytherin"

„GRYFFINDOR"

„SLYTHEEEEERIIIIN", schrie der Hut nun laut in die Menge hinaus und der grünsilber Tisch tobte begeistert.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge allerdings, der die ganze Zeit gegen den Hut angespielt und nach Gryffindor gewollt hatte, blieb wortlos sitzen. Seine schönen Züge waren entstellt von einer beleidigten und trotzigen Grimmasse.

„Das wirst du mir noch büßen, dummer Hut", sagte er nicht ohne das seine Worte im Gejubel der Menge untergingen.

"Du bist aber nun mal nicht für Gryffindor bestimmt, Junge. Was soll ich tun?" Die Stimme des Hutes war leicht traurig, doch trotzdem bestimmt.

Der Junge stampfte mit einem Bein auf den Boden und in seinen Gedanken antwortete er dem Hut, „Onkel Dumbledore sagt immer – es kommt nicht nur auf die Anlagen an, sondern auch was man daraus macht."

„Onkel Dumbledore hat Recht, Kind. Doch ich habe da eine dunkle Ahnung, was du aus deinen Anlagen machen wirst."

„Pffffffffffffffff", machte der Kleine. „Das wirst du mir noch büßen du dumme Stoffmütze. Wenn ich groß und stark bin, dann mach ich dich zu meinem ersten HOLKKRUXTS, oder wie die Dinger heißen. Ich habe gestern beim Tee in Onkel Dumbledores Buch davon gelesen, als er eingenickt war – eins kann ich dir versichern, du wirst mein erstes Opfer sein."

„Holkkruxts?", fragte der Zauberhut ohne sich seine Beleidigung im Bezug auf das Stoffmützen-Kommentar anmerken zu lassen. „Wozu brauchst du so ein ‚Ding'?"

„Damit ich die Weltheeeeeeeeeeeerrschaft an mich reißen kann", schrie der hübsche und sonst so zurückhaltende Junge laut in die Menge hinaus und übertonte damit jedes Geräusch im Raum.

Bevor der Hut noch etwas darauf sagen konnte, kam Professor Dumbledore zu dem Hocker geschritten und nahm Tom den Hut vom Kopf.

"Tom-Vorlost ...", setzte er an.

„Onkel, ich hasse diesen zweiten Namen, weil ..."

„Tom-Vorlost sprich nicht so, Doppelnamen sind gerade ‚in' in der Muggelwelt."

„Ich hasse die Muggelwelt, weil ..."

„Tom-Vorloooooost", nun kam es schon rügender von dem sonst so geduldigen Zauberer.

Wütend sprang Tom auf und marschierte zu dem Tisch seines neuen Hauses, ohne noch einmal den Kopf nach seinem Onkel oder dem Hut zu wenden.

"Entschuldige, ehrwürdiger Zauberhut", murmelte Dumbledore, „er sieht einfach zu viel ‚Blinkie und Pürre', oder wie diese Serie mit den zwei Hamstern heißt ... Muggelkinder."

„HALBBLUT", schrie sein Neffe vom drei Meter entfernten Tisch zu ihnen rüber, "und es sind LABOR-MÄUSE".

„Mit diesem Titel wird sich noch ein ganz anderer rühmen", murmelte der Hut leise in sich hinein, bevor er auf den Kopf eines blassen Jungens, mit milchblondem Haar und steinern grauen Augen gesetzt wurde.

„Slytherin"

„klar, doch ..."

„geht doch ..."

Derweil strich sich Dumbledore nachdenklich durch den Bart ... wer konnte es sein, der sich einmal mit dem Titel 'Labor-Maus' rühmen würde?

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel ist von **Ginny-the-dark**._


	20. Noch einer von denen

**Noch einer von denen**

Ungeduldig wackelte der Rotschopf mit den Beinen.  
Er unterhielt sich nun schon seit mehreren Minuten mit dem alten, rissigen Hut auf seinem Kopf:

"..."

"Du bist also auch einer von Arthur... Wie viele seid ihr noch gleich?"

"Wir sind drei Jungs. Aber Mum will noch mehr." Der Junge kicherte.

"Ja, deine Mum. Die kenn ich ja auch. Die macht noch so lang, bis sie ein Mädchen kriegt. Und einer deiner Brüder hatte mich doch auch schon auf dem Kopf."

"Ja." Der Kleine fiel ihm ins Wort. "Er ist ein paar Jahre älter als ich und in Gryf-fin-dor."

Er betonte das Schulhaus in einer Art und Weise, als hätte der sprechende Hut noch nie von ihm gehört.

"Mhm. Das wundert mich nicht. Wenn ich mir deinen Kopf so ansehe - und deine Haare - so wirst du wohl auch dort landen."

"Ja, wirklich?? Oh, ... Mum wird so stolz auf mich sein." Die Wangen des Jungen färbten sich leicht rot.

"Ja, ich denke doch, ihr Weasleys gehört einfach alle zusammen. Außerdem sehe ich dich auch nach deiner Schulzeit mutig und abenteuerlustig. Also, abgemacht, GRYFFINDOR!!"

Das letzte Wort hallte dem kleinen Rotschopf noch eine Weile in seinen Ohren und die Jubelschreie vom Gryffindortisch - allen voran schrie sein Bruder Bill - empfingen den kleinen Charlie Weasley, mit dem eingestickten Drachen auf Mollys selbst gestricktem Pullover, in seinem neuen Zuhause.

oOo

**Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle** hat diese Story für uns geschrieben.


	21. Zoff

**Zoff **

Vorsichtig sah der Hut sich in den Gedanken des kleinen Mädchens um.

Mut, Energie, aber auch Ehrgeiz ... die Kleine würde ihren Weg machen, dessen war er sicher. Auch genug Durchsetzungsvermögen, um zu tun, was sie für richtig hielt.

_,Plopp´_ machte es leise unter dem Hut.

„He, was machst du da?" Nun war der Hut doch verblüfft.  
„Mir ist langweilig ..."

„Langweilig? Bei mir??"

„Mir ist es egal, wo ich lande ... mein Onkel ist sowieso schon sauer auf mich und meine Eltern, weil ich überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen bin ... da ist es egal, in welchem Haus ich bin."  
Schon wieder ploppte es.

„Will deine Familie dich nicht in Slytherin wissen?"

„Wie gesagt, Zoff ist eh schon da." _Plopp_. „Dann ist es egal." _Plopp._

„KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL AUFHÖREN DAMIT???"

Das blonde Mädchen, das gerade eben noch braune Haare hatte, zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.  
Aber sie lachte, als der Hut verkündete: „Nymphadora Tonks – Gryffindor!"

---

_Diese Story stammt wie schon einige andere von unserer fleißigen **Mariacharly**_


	22. Unverschämt

**Unverschämt**

_A/N: Diese Story ist für die liebe Ginny-the-dark ;)_

Als sein Name fiel, ging der Junge mit den halblangen Haaren zögernd zu dem Schemel. Er setzte sich mit sehr geradem Rücken und zog den Hut über, nicht, ohne ihn vorher naserümpfend zu betrachten.

„So ist das also. Du fragst dich, was das für eine alberne Sache ist und wie denn ein altes und derart vergammeltes Kleidungsstück entscheiden kann, in welches Haus du gehen darfst", erklang eine deutlich verärgerte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Erstaunt, aber keineswegs eingeschüchtert, erwiderte der Jungen gedanklich:

„Ach so funktioniert das. Alles klar, du schaust in unsere Gedanken und sortierst du uns danach, wer reinblütig ist und wer nicht und schickst uns so in die richtigen Häuser. Dann brauchen wir uns ja nicht lange aufzuhalten. Es kommt ohnehin nur ein Haus für mich in Frage. Schick mich sofort nach Slytherin, es sei denn, du willst dir mächtigen Ärger einhandeln!"

„Was …? Du kleiner Pimpf willst mir drohen? Das ist mir in meiner ganzen Zeit, seit ich diese Auswahl durchführe, und das ist schon eine ziemlich lange Weile, noch nicht vorgekommen.

Weißt du, was ich mit dir mache?"

„Gar nichts, ich setze dich einfach ab und gehe einfach nach Slytherin, dorthin, wo ich hingehöre."

Der blonde Junge wollte in einer arroganten Geste den Hut, der ihm wie auch allen anderen bis tief ins Gesicht gerutscht war, einfach vom Kopf ziehen. Aber das funktionierte nicht. Der sprechende Hut ließ sich einfach nicht von seinem Fleck bewegen.

„Warte, wenn das mein Vater erfährt, dann bist du die längste Zeit hier in Hogwarts gewesen. Die Malfoys sind eine angesehene Familie und haben viel Einfluss an dieser Schule."

Inzwischen hörte man im Hintergrund ein Raunen und Gemurmel. So lange hatte noch keiner gebraucht, um in ein passendes Haus gewählt zu werden.

Die sprechende Kopfbedeckung ließ die gedachte Drohung anscheinend kalt. Dafür wurde es unter dem Hut auf einmal sehr heiß. Die Ohren des Jungen fühlten sich mit einem Mal an, als glühten sie und Dampf stieg aus dem Hut nach oben.

Lucius, der Junge, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Selbst als die Hitze so heiß war, dass sie unerträglich schien, blieb er ruhig sitzen.

Endlich ließen der Druck und die Hitze nach. Schweißperlen rannen über das hochrote Gesicht des jungen Malfoy, als er noch einmal die Stimme in seinem Inneren vernahm.

„Dies soll dir eine Lehre sein, denn ich lasse mir keinen Willen aufdrängen. Ich treffe meine Wahl nach anderen Kriterien. Du hast mir dennoch deutlich gezeigt, dass für dich nur ein Haus in Frage kommt: SLYTHERIN."

Mit immer noch roten Ohren, aber einem arroganten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, schritt Lucius zum Tisch mit der grün-silbernen Dekoration und genoss den donnernden Applaus.

---

Mit Lucius' Sortierung beschäftigte sich **CallistaEvans**


	23. Passt!

_Vielen Dank auf diesem Wege auch an die anonymen Reviewer für Eure lieben Reviews!!_

**Passt **

_Ein Drabble für Callie, diesmal wieder aus der Feder von Mariacharly_

Der sprechende Hut lachte leise.  
Dieses Kind war ihm spontan sympathisch.  
Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah: hier saß ein ausgesprochen nettes, geduldiges und feinfühliges Wesen, verbunden mit einem ausgesprochenen Gerechtigkeitssinn.  
Dieses Kind würde kämpfen: für jedes einzelne Lebewesen, das es liebte, egal wann, egal wo, egal zu welchem Preis. Und hier saß ein Kind mit Begabung.  
Ob es Gelegenheit haben würde, seine Fähigkeiten auszuleben? Nun, vielleicht.  
Außerdem musste der Hut dieses Kind lieben: zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben passte der Hut exakt auf den Kopf, ohne zu rutschen. Und so fällte er seine Entscheidung:

„Rubeus Hagrid – Gryffindor!"


	24. Zwischen zwei Stühlen

**Zwischen zwei Stühlen**

Endlich ist es soweit!

Auf diesen Tag habe ich mich seit langem gefreut.

Der erste Schultag!

Wäre ich ein Mensch, würde ich wohl vor Aufregung herumzappeln, aber ich ja nur ein alter Hut, also bleibe ich ruhig, als die warmen Hände nach mir greifen, um mich aus dem Büro des Schulleiters heraus zu tragen.

Der Nachteil am Hutdasein ist, dass ich darauf angewiesen bin, dass die Leute mich aufsetzen, damit ich mit ihnen kommunizieren kann. Ich kann ihre Gedanken lesen, Charakterzüge erkennen, erahnen, was aus ihnen werden kann, aber ich kann sie nicht sehen.

Jetzt höre ich lautes Gemurmel und Knarren von Holz. Das bedeutet, wir befinden uns in der Großen Halle und die Schüler sind bereits angekommen.

Ich kenne sie fast alle, denn jeder von ihnen hat mich einmal auf seinem Kopf gehabt und diejenigen, bei denen das noch nicht der Fall ist, werde ich heute kennen lernen.

Es wird ruhig und endlich kommt für mich der erste Höhepunkt des Tages:  
Ich singe mit wahrer Inbrunst, mit all dem, was ein sprechender Hut zu geben hat, mein Lied für die neuen Schüler. Der donnernde Applaus am Schluss ist genug Lohn, um mich für die kommenden Monate des Wartens zu entschädigen.

Und dann kommen wir zu meiner wichtigsten, eigentlich meiner einzigen Aufgabe: Ich sortiere die Schüler in ihre Häuser.

Gerade heute fällt mir eines der Kinder besonders auf.  
Die meistens neuen Schüler sind nervös, wenn sie mich auf dem Kopf haben und vielen ist es nicht geheuer, dass ein Gegenstand sprechen und sogar in ihren Gedanken lesen kann.

Manche haben gar merkwürdige Vorstellungen, was bei dieser Zeremonie mit ihnen passieren könnte. Es dauert immer einen Moment, bis ich mich in ihren Gedanken zu Recht finde.

Bei diesem besonderen Schüler ist es anders. Schon sein fester Griff, als er mich aufstülpt, verrät mir, wie selbstbewusst er trotz seiner jungen Jahre schon ist. Sofort bemerke ich sein großes magisches Potential. Ich bin sicher, er weiß davon, … doch sollte ich ihm das bestätigen?

Ich riskiere es und spreche ihn an: „Du weißt, dass du außergewöhnlich bist, mein Junge?"

„Ja, das bin ich wohl."

Die gedankliche Antwort ist abwartend und kontrolliert – kein leichter Fall für mich.

Ich ertaste und sondiere das Terrain und finde immense Intelligenz; doch nicht allein diese, da ist auch noch Verwegenheit - und auch zu einer List würde dieser Junge greifen, wenn sie dem richtigen Zwecke diente.

Es ist wichtig, die richtige Wahl zu treffen, denn vielleicht - nein, ich bin mir da sicher - wird dieser Junge einmal eine wichtige Rolle in der Zauberwelt spielen. Ich darf also keinen Fehler machen.

Nur zwei Häuser kommen bei diesem Talent in Frage: nur in Slytherin oder Gryffindor würde er seine Fähigkeiten in vollem Maß entwickeln können.

Aber war das auch das Richtige? Konnte er mit der Macht, die zweifelsfrei in ihm steckte, auch umgehen? Konnte meine Wahl der entscheidende Schritt in die richtige Richtung sein?

Schicke ich ihn nach Gryffindor, wird er seinen Mut und Tatendrang gut ausleben können. Er wird lernen, den direkten Weg zu gehen und er wird von anderen umgeben sein, die ihn zu schätzen wissen.

Schicke ich ihn nach Slytherin, wird er schnell lernen, wer ihm wohl gesonnen ist und wer nicht. Der Junge wird begreifen, dass es immer mehrere Wege zum Ziel gibt und dass auch der gewundene durchaus seine Vorteile haben kann. Er wird vieles in Frage stellen, um dann zu wissen, welcher Weg für ihn der richtige ist.

Ja, ich denke, diese Entscheidung ist richtig.  
Und schon habe ich es ausgesprochen:

„Albus Dumbledore, ich schicke dich nach SLYTHERIN!"

**Ende**

----

Diese Story hat CallistaEvans geschrieben.

_A/N: Ihr wundert euch sicher, dass ich den Hut diese Entscheidung habe treffen lassen, wo Hermione doch in Band 1 (während der Zugfahrt) erwähnt, dass sie gehört habe, Dumbledore sei Gryffindor.  
Aber gerade die Tatsache, dass sie es ‚nur' gehört, aber nicht gelesen hat, macht mich stutzig und so denke ich, er könnte durchaus auch ein Slytherin gewesen sein. Wer anderer Meinung ist, kann das gerne in Form von Reviews äußern oder schaut doch in unserem Forum vorbei und wir diskutieren dort darüber ;)!_


	25. Eine ganz Süße

**Eine ganz Süße **

Das pummelige Mädchen trat auf den Schemel zu, auf dem gerade noch der sprechende Hut gelegen hatte, und setzte sich darauf. Einen Moment später lag der Hut auch schon auf ihrem Kopf und bedeckte ihre krausen hellbraunen Locken, die ihr bis auf die Schultern reichten.

Der Hut wartete noch einen Moment, dann fragte er: "Kleine, was isst du denn da?"

Vor Schreck über die plötzlich auftauchende Stimme verschluckte sich das Mädchen und spürte dann von hinten einige kräftige Klopfer auf ihren kleinen Rücken.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und die Schüler um sie herum sie nicht mehr anstarrten, konnte sie antworten: "Das war ein Stück Lakritzzauberstab mit Erdbeerschaumfüllung."

"Du bist wohl eine ganz Süße, hm?" Der Hut lachte in ihren Gedanken rau auf und das Mädchen begann zu kichern. "Das sagt meine Oma auch immer."

Die Augen um sie herum richteten sich wieder auf sie und man konnte darin erkennen, dass die Schüler nur zu gern wissen wollten, was es zu lachen gab.

"Und wer ist deine Oma?", fragte nun der Hut. Und das Mädchen begann zu erzählen.

Ihre Oma Susan war eine nette, kleine, etwas schrullige Frau die, seit ihrer Kindheit, Süßigkeiten liebte. Sie hatte auch einige selbst erfunden und das Mädchen, ihre Enkelin, und dessen Mutter Iris, waren ihre ersten Kosterinnen und fanden einfach riesig was ihre Mutter und Oma für Süßigkeiten erfand.

Als dann Iris ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts hatte, war die Oma Susan so alt gewesen, dass sie ihre Arbeit mit den Süßigkeiten nicht mehr machen konnte. Und weil Iris genau so eine Süße war wie die Oma Susan, hat sie dann das Verkaufen und Erfinden von Süßigkeiten übernommen. Die Oma hatte jetzt viel mehr Zeit, um mit ihrer Enkelin gemeinsam die Süßigkeiten zu essen.

Der alte Hut nickte stumm und sprach: "Ja, deine Oma und deine Mutter kenn ich. Willst du das denn auch mal machen, wenn du die Schule fertig hast?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er eine Antwort bekam.

"Nur, wenn ich auch nach Hufflepuff komme. Oma hat mir soooo viel erzählt und Mama auch. Die Leute sind nett und die Hauslehrerin auch. Und das Wappen ist so schön, das hab ich gleich erkannt, als wir auf dem See gefahren sind. Da sind die Wappen an den Lichtern festgemacht. Ich hab sogar im Hufflepuff-Boot gesessen." Wieder ein Kichern.

Der Hut lachte. "Na, damit der Erfolg fortgesetzt wird und wir auch noch in Jahren und Jahrzehnten mit Schokofröschen und Lakritzzauberstäben mit Erdbeerschaumfüllung im Zug versorgt werden, wird dein Haus wohl HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mit großem Getöse wurde das Mädchen am Haustisch empfangen, welches später den vielen Kindern auf ihrem Weg in die Schule und nach Hause die Zugfahrt versüßen würde.

oOo

_A/N: Ähm … Wenn irgendwer einen Namen rausbekommt, der möge mir den bitte verraten.  
Habe leider nichts gefunden oder einfach übersehen?! Ist hoffentlich trotzdem klar geworden, wen ich meine :)_

---

Diese Story stammt von Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle


	26. Mut

Es geht weiter. Vielen Dank an tourjours-pur (es war die Hexe im Hogwarts-Express mit dem Süßigkeiten-Wagen), Minnie, Callista und Loki für die Reviews!

**Mut **

Der Hut war mehr als verblüfft.  
Einige Schüler im Saal schienen schon genervt zu reagieren, als das schmale Mädchen eilig die Treppe heraufkam.  
Das hatte er noch nie erlebt – die Kleine schien sich ja schon vor dem ersten Schuljahr, schon während der Zugfahrt sehr beliebt gemacht zu haben.

Daher ließ er sich viel Zeit, um sich in aller Ruhe umzusehen, nachdem sie ihn sich selber fast begierig auf den Kopf gepackt hatte ...

Und er erschrak ein zweites Mal.

Nie hatte er soviel ... Unsicherheit in einem einzigen Kind gefunden. Dieses Kind schien selber der Meinung zu sein, als Person nicht besonders viel wert zu sein ... aber diese Unsicherheit war verbunden mit dem festen Willen, allen anderen und der ganzen Welt trotzdem zu zeigen, was in ihr steckte.  
Der Hut fand eine fast so etwas wie Wut, Wut auf sich, Wut auf die anderen, Wut auf die ganze Welt ... Wut, die das Kind dazu zwang, sich zu beweisen.

Daher fragte er nun vorsichtig an: „Hast du dir denn schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, in welches Haus du gerne möchtest?"

Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Selbstverständlich habe ich mich schon über die Häuser Hogwarts´ und über die Auswahlzeremonie informiert. Alles was man dazu wissen muss steht ja in „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts", aber ich habe zusätzlich noch die Bücher von Carl Simons und Jeremy Evans gelesen. Ich persönlich möchte gerne nach Gryffindor, aber ich denke, dass ich auch in Ravenclaw gute Aussichten hätte, meine Interessen zu verwirklichen und guten Erfolg beim Lernen zu haben." Nach einem kurzen Zögern setzte sie hinzu: „Aber ich richte mich natürlich ganz nach deiner Entscheidung."

Der Hut zögerte.  
Sah die Kleine wirklich nichts anderes als ihren Erfolg beim Lernen?  
Dieses Kind musste einfach Erfolg haben ... es zwang sich praktisch selber dazu.  
Aber ... das bewies auch, dass Erfolg, dass Lernen und Wissen gar nicht die wirklich wichtigsten Ziele des Mädchens waren, ...  
Dass es eine weitaus größere, überragende Eigenschaft hatte: den Mut, sich selber immer wieder herauszufordern, den Mut, immer mehr von sich selber zu verlangen.

Und so lächelte er ... „Ich denke, du wirst Großes leisten.  
Es gibt Menschen, die auf dich warten und die dich zu würdigen wissen ... und die dich so mögen, wie du bist. Du wirst nicht leicht Freundschaft schließen, aber dann für immer."

Misstrauisch fragte die Kleine nach: „Was du mir da erzählst, klingt nach Hufflepuff?"

Doch der Hut lachte, schüttelte innerlich seinen nicht vorhandenen Kopf und verkündete laut, wo Hermione Granger ihre Schulzeit verbringen würde:

„Gryffindor!"

_--- _

Dieses Kapitel stammt von Mariacharly.


	27. Falsch gedacht

**Falsch gedacht**

Mit großen Schritten lief der Junge zum Hocker, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde.

Neugierig, aber nicht eine Spur ängstlich nahm er die abgegriffene Hutkrempe in die Hände, drehte sie herum und stülpte sie sich über.

Als eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Inneren erklang, überlegte er sofort, welch großartige Magie in diesem Hut inne wohnte und wie dieser Zauber wohl funktionierte. Das beschäftigte ihn so, dass er beinahe nicht mitbekommen hätte, was der Hut ihm gerade mitteilte.

„Nun, das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Nur weil es Familientradition ist, glaubst du, du wirst in das gleiche Haus kommen wie deine Eltern.

Wir wollen sehen, was haben wir hier: wenig Ehrgeiz, den Drang, sich dezent im Hintergrund zu halten … und ein wenig bequem sind wir auch. Ich denke, du bist in Hufflepuff ganz gut aufgehoben. Und somit schicke ich dich nach …"

Der Junge zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber das konnte natürlich von den Schülern und Lehrern in der Halle niemand sehen, da der Hut ihm tief ins Gesicht gerutscht war.  
Doch den offenen Mund konnten sie alle erkennen.

„Ja, aber …", wandte er in Gedanken ein, „ich wollte doch … STOPP!"

„Was ist denn, Junge? Bist du mit meiner Wahl nicht zufrieden?"

War da in der Stimme des Hutes ein unterdrücktes Kichern zu hören?

Das konnte doch nicht sein.

Dies war ein Gegenstand, der hatte keine Gefühle und damit konnte er auch nicht schadenfroh lachen.

Und doch kam es dem Jungen so vor.

„Was ist jetzt? Ich habe gestoppt, aber einsortieren muss ich dich doch."

„Ja, aber ich will nicht nach Hufflepuff! Schick mich in das gleiche Haus, indem auch mein Bruder ist. Schick mich nach Gryffindor!"

„Nun gut, wenn du meinst." Jetzt war das Lachen in der Stimme des Hutes eindeutig.

„Ich habe ohnehin nur einen Scherz gemacht. Dein Mut sich gegen die Regeln aufzulehnen und deine originelle Form, Magie zu verwenden, haben mich überzeugt. Wie schon deine Eltern und Geschwister schicke ich dich, Fred Weasley nach GRYFFINDOR!"

---

Diese Story stammt aus der Feder von Callista Evans


	28. Notwendig zum Überleben

**Notwendig zum Überleben**

Ja, natürlich, auch wenn es niemand ahnte – es gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben, auch ein wenig in die Zukunft sehen zu können.

Auch wenn der alte Sorting Hat keine echten Augen hatte – für eine sinnvolle Einteilung der Schüler war es wichtig, zu sehen und zu wissen, was auf die einzelnen Kinder zukam.

Seine Gabe bezog sich nicht auf die Zukunft im Allgemeinen – nur auf das Kind, dessen Kopf er gerade zierte, und sie war nur dazu da, eine korrekte Entscheidung zu treffen.

Mehr wollte der alte Hut auch gar nicht.  
Erstens war es meist Schwindel, wenn einer der Zauberer behauptete, wirklich in die Zukunft sehen zu können. Teeblätter, Kristallkugeln, wie auch immer ... Scharlatane.  
Und zweitens wollte er sicher nicht die Verantwortung tragen für die Zukunft der Welt ... besser nichts wissen.

Und so war er zufrieden.  
Bis heute.

Es war ein Tag wie all die ersten Schultage.  
Wie in all den vergangenen Jahrhunderten wurde er auf die noch kleinen Schülerköpfe gesetzt, rutschte etwas hinunter, bis er die Ohren erreichte, und sah sich in den Köpfen der Kinder um ... ja, und ein wenig in deren Zukunft.

Heute war ein ausgesprochen hübscher junger Bub von elf Jahren die Treppe heraufgesprungen.  
Schlank und sportlich, das junge Gesicht mit den großen Augen, den langen Wimpern und den hohen Wangenknochen fast androgyn anmutend ...

Und der Hut hatte sich im Kopf des Kindes umgesehen.  
Er sah Begabung, Intelligenz und eine ganz eigene Art von Humor, trotz der jungen Jahre schon geprägt von Witz, von Ironie und einem Ansatz von Sarkasmus, den der Hut spontan sympathisch fand.

Aber als er seinen Blick in die Zukunft schweifen ließ ... erschrak er.  
Er erschrak vor der Zukunft des Kindes.

Was würde dieser Junge alles ertragen müssen?  
Was würde er alles tun müssen für die Dinge, für die Ideologien, die er gut und richtig fand?  
Was würde er alles auch gegen den Willen und über den Spott der anderen hinweg durchsetzen?

Der Junge hatte Großes vor sich. Sehr Großes ...

Aber wohin sollte der Hut ihn einsortieren?

Der Junge war mutig genug für Gryffindor.  
Der Junge war klug genug für Ravenclaw.  
Der Junge war raffiniert genug für Slytherin.

Der Hut entschloss sich.  
Er würde etwas tun, was er höchst selten tat.

Er würde ein Kind einsortieren nicht anhand der Eigenschaften, die es hatte, sondern anhand der Dinge, die es erst noch lernen musste.

Auch wenn es dem hübschen Jungen schwer fallen würde, auch wenn es seinem Charakter widersprach, so gab es nur eine Wahl für dieses Kind, die Dinge zu lernen, die es brauchte, um sein restliches Leben ertragen zu können.

„**Alastor Moody – Hufflepuff!" **

_A/N: OK, die Idee ist mal wieder strange :D. Aber Hufflepuff kommt in unserer Gemeinschaftsfic ein wenig zu kurz, finde ich. Denn eigentlich - wenn wir ehrlich sind - sind die Hufflepuff-Eigenschaften doch mindestens genauso wertvoll wie aller Mut und alle Klugheit oder Raffinesse zusammen. _

---

Für Hufflepuffs Verstärkung hat sich **Mariacharly** stark gemacht


	29. Der Stamm von dem der Apfel fällt

**Der Stamm von dem der Apfel fällt**

Er trug die Nase hoch, als sein Name ausgerufen wurde und er sich zu dem dreibeinigen Schemel begab. Es gab keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein, dachte er und musste über die aufgeregten Gesichter seinen zukünftigen Klassenkameraden lächeln. Aus den Gesprächen mit seinen Eltern wusste er genau, was ihn erwartete.

Ihm konnte nichts passieren, der Hut würde ihn in das richtige Haus einsortieren, in das einzige Haus, das für ihn in Frage kam.  
In das Haus, in dem seit Generationen jedes Mitglied seiner Familie die Schulzeit verbracht hatte.

Lässig nahm er auf dem Schemel Platz und stülpte sich den alten Hut auf den Kopf.

Er wusste, der Hut würde jetzt mit ihm sprechen und ihn darauf prüfen, in welches Haus er am besten passen würde. Es würde ganz schnell gehen bei ihm, da war er sicher.

Doch erstaunlicherweise ließ der Hut sich viel Zeit, und als die Stimme plötzlich in seinem Inneren ertönte, schreckte der Junge hoch.

„Du bist ein schwieriger Fall, nicht einfach einzusortieren!"

Irritiert wollte er sich schon antworten, als der Hut einfach weiter sprach:  
„Du bist unerschrocken und kühl, doch deine Courage grenzt schon fast an Waghalsigkeit.

Begabung, ja, ich kann sie nicht leugnen und beweisen musst du dich auch.  
Was mache ich nur mit dir?  
In Slytherin wirst du wunderbar deinen Weg machen und Großes erreichen."

Wie vom Donner gerührt saß der Junge einen Moment da. Slytherin?!?  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

_Alles nur das nicht!_, dachte er und wollte vor Entsetzen schon den Hut von seinem Kopf reißen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, der Hut saß wie festgenagelt auf seinem Kopf.

Die piepsige Stimme ertönte erneut: „Ist ja schon gut. Wenn du absolut nicht willst, James Potter, dann ab mit dir nach GRYFFINDOR!"

---

Für diese Story hat sich Callista Evans in die Tasten geschmissen


	30. Ein ganz hohes Tier

**Ein ganz hohes Tier **

Nervös schritt der Junge nach vorne zum Stuhl auf dem der Sprechende Hut gleich sein Urteil verkünden würde.  
Professor McGonagall lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und er musste schlucken. Nervös zupfte er seinen Schulumhang zurecht und ließ sich in gerader Haltung auf dem Stuhl nieder.

Ah, schon wieder ertönte die Stimme des Hutes in seinen Gedanken. Zwar war er durch Erzählungen darauf vorbereitet, doch trotzdem erschreckte es ihn im ersten Moment.

„Ich wünsche dir auch einen wunderschönen Guten Tag" meinte der Junge knapp und schnippte einen Staubkrümmel von seinem Umhang.

Ihr seid euch doch alle sehr ähnlich und doch muss ich zugeben, dass du ihnen nicht so sehr gleichst, sagte der Hut und der Junge verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich hoffe doch, man hat dich vorher gewaschen. Ich möchte nicht, dass _sie_ mich mit diesem schmutzigen Ding auf dem Kopf sieht", murmelte der Junge und gleichzeitig suchte er die Menge vor ihm, nach dem Mädchen ab, das er kurz zuvor im Zug kennen gelernt hatte.

Der Sprechende Hut ging jedoch nicht auf diese Frechheit ein, sondern fuhr direkt fort.

Ich denke du würdest dich sehr gut in Ravenclaw machen, allerdings...

„Ich will nur dort hin, wenn _sie_ dort auch hinkommt. Und natürlich wenn es mir dort möglich ist, viele ZAGs zu erreichen", unterbrach der Junge schnell, aber bestimmt.

Das wird in Ravenclaw sicher kein Problem sein. Aber ich glaube, ich bin mir jetzt sicher...

„Ich möchte Zaubereiminister werden!" rief der Junge aufgeregt „Ein richtig hohes Tier im Ministerium!"

Du hast hohe Ziele für einen Elfjährigen. Ich denke deine Hartnäckigkeit und dein Mut, sind bestens aufgehoben in ...

„GRYFFINDOR!!" rief der Hut laut und der rothaarige Junge stand graziös auf und schritt zu seinem Tisch rüber.  
Er, Percy Weasley, würde es noch einmal sehr weit bringen.

---

Diese Sortierung hat sich Ebony Zoot einfallen lassen

_Da der einzige Lohn eines Schreiberlings in den Reviews besteht, wäre es schön, wenn ihr uns eure Meingung mitteilt. Also schön brav unten den blauen Knopf drücken ;)_


	31. Beängstigend

_A/N: Diese Story ist Ermione gewidmet, die mein Augenmerk auf diese Figur gelenkt hat_

**Beängstigend**

Nervös schaue ich mich um. Diese enge Kammer, in der ich mich befinde, bereitet mir Unbehagen, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn mir das niemand anmerkt. Ich beobachtete die anderen Kinder, die mir viel zu nahe sind, und bin entsetzt, als ich sehe, wie ein Junge sich seelenruhig mit seinem Finger in der Nase bohrt.  
So etwas macht man doch nicht!

Ich merke, wie mir ganz warm wird, und es erleichtert mich, dass diese Frau mit der viereckigen Brille erneut erscheint und uns alle wie eine Schafsherde in eine große Halle treibt.

Ich versuche unauffällig, direkt neben ihr zu laufen. Vielleicht kann ich ihr dann von dem Irrtum erzählen. Doch viel zu schnell sind wir dort angekommen, wo wir hinsollen.

Die Halle ist voller anderer Kinder, die an langen Tischen sitzen und die uns regelrecht anstarren.  
Eine Schweißperle bildet sich auf meiner Stirn, was ich zu ignorieren suche.  
Vor uns auf einem Schemel mit drei Beinen befindet sich das schmutzigste Stück Stoff, das ich je zu sehen bekommen habe. Es ist oder war eine Art … Hut. Wie ekelig!

Plötzlich höre ich ein Singen im Raum und habe fast den Eindruck, dass diese Laute von dem Hut kommen.

Die Frau holt jetzt eine Liste hervor und ruft einen Namen aus. Eins der Mädchen steht auf und geht nach vorne. Sie setzt sich auf den Schemel und bekommt den schmutzigen, abscheulichen Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt. Als dieser einen Namen ausruft, jubeln und rufen die Jungen und Mädchen an einem Tisch laut auf und das Mädchen geht lächelt zu ihnen hinüber.

Anscheinend sollen wir alle die Zeremonie mitmachen, denn schon wird der nächste Name aufgerufen. Ich schaue zur Tür, überlege, ob es mir unauffällig gelingt, mich hinaus zu schleichen, doch dazu besteht keine Möglichkeit. Da ich um keinen Preis auffallen möchte, bleibe ich ruhig stehen.

Als der Hut meinen Namen ruft, stehe ich zuerst wie gebannt da. Ich will nicht zu diesem Hut, doch wie mechanisch setzen sich meine Füße in Bewegung. Mit einem Schaudern setze ich mich hin und bekomme das schmutzige Ding auf den Kopf gedrückt. Es wird dunkel, da der Hut viel zu groß für mich ist.

Ich höre eine Stimme, jemand spricht mit mir. „Wen haben wir denn da? Hmm, aha, du _willst_ eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Nun, ich kann dir versprechen, dass es dir gut bei uns gefallen wird und dass du hier in den nächsten sieben Jahren jede Menge über Hexerei und Zauberei lernen wirst. Du hast diese Begabung und sie will gut geschult sein. Es braucht dir keine Angst zu machen, du bist nicht die Einzige, die von Muggel-Eltern abstammt.

Wo stecken wir dich aber nun hin? Sehr mutig scheinst du mir nicht zu sein und auch List kann ich bei dir nicht erkennen. Aber ich weiß schon, was ich mit dir mache, ich schicke dich nach …."

Schweißgebadet wachte Petunia Evans auf. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Was für ein Albtraum! Hätte sie doch besser weggehört, als ihre Schwester Lily so begeistert von ihrer Aufnahme-Zeremonie an der Schule berichtet hatte!

_---_

Auf diese Idee ist CallistaEvans gekommen


	32. Das erste Mal

**Das erste Mal**

Kaum berührte der sprechende Hut die Haare des Jungen, da zuckte das alte Gewebe auch schon sichtlich zusammen.

„Bei Merlin, das darf doch nicht war sein! Was ist denn heute nur los?"

Der Junge sah nach oben zur Krempe und fragte unschuldig: „Was ist denn? Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Frage nicht so frech. Was ist das verdammt?", fragte der Hut panisch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst Hut", antwortet der Junge und sah hinunter zum Tisch, von wo aus ihm ein anderer Junge vorwitzig entgegengrinste.

„Was hast du in deinen Haaren, das gerade auf mich rauf krabbelt!" Der Hut zuckte entsetzt auf dem Kinderkopf hin und her.

Der Junge kicherte und lachte dann so laut, dass alle Lehrer aufmerksam wurden. Professor Minerva McGonagall eilte herbei und hob den Hut an. Ihr Mund wurde zu einem weißen Strich und ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Welches Haus?", fragte sie den Hut und funkelte den Jungen wütend an.

„Gryffindor, wie seine Brüder und nun tun Sie endlich etwas! Sie können dem Bengel nachher die Ohren lang ziehen."

Der Junge schritt stolz zum Tisch und setzte sich. Während Professor McGonagall mit einem Zauber die magischen Flöhe vom Hut entfernte, kicherte der andere Junge am Gryffindortisch: „Hast du prima gemacht Fred!"

„Danke George, nur schade, dass deine Läuse auch gleich mit verschwinden werden."

„Den nächsten Streich planen wir besser", sagten beide unisono und grinsten.

---

Was Fred Weasley mit dem Hut angestellt hat, ist **Loki Slytherin**s Grips entsprungen


	33. Vorherbestimmt

**Achtung Spoiler Buch 7 --- Achtung Spoiler Buch 7 --- Achtung Spoiler Buch 7  
Wer jetzt noch weiter liest, ist selber schuld ;)**

_Nach einer langen Pause geht es weiter. Danke an Minnie, Callista, LMA23 und vor allem an Angel für die Reviews!_

**Vorherbestimmt!**

Sein Name wurde aufgerufen. Er schritt nach vorn: blass, hager, schwarzes strähniges Haar. Leicht nervös setzte er sich auf den Schemel, bekam den Hut aufgesetzt und wartete angespannt.

‚Nun, bei dir wird es schwierig. Ich weiß, was du willst, aber das kann ich dir nicht geben. Dein Schicksal ist vorherbestimmt.'

‚Bitte Hut, ich möchte aber zu ihr.' Der Junge wurde noch blasser, als er ohnehin schon war.

‚Nein, tut mir leid, ich kann dich nicht dorthin stecken. Versteh es bitte, Junge, ich kann und darf dein Schicksal nicht ändern. Der Lauf der Zeit, der Geschichte steht seit Ewigkeiten in den Sternen fest; ihn zu ändern wäre nicht ratsam.'

‚Aber, ich will doch nur zu ihr.' Dem Jungen brannten ungeweinte Tränen in den Augen.

‚Hör zu, du hast eine Begabung, Dinge zu erfassen, die sich sonst niemandem offenbaren. Eine gewisse Verschlagenheit mischt sich mit Mut und Freundlichkeit, die sich mit der Zeit in Verachtung wandeln wird. Glaub mir, in Slytherin bist du besser aufgehoben. Junge, vertrau mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede, immerhin mach ich das hier schon ne Weile.'

Der Junge gab sich geschlagen. ‚Na gut, Hut, aber es wird mir dort nicht gefallen.'

Er ließ die Schultern hängen, alle Augen sahen gebannt auf ihn, als der Hut laut sagte: „Slytherin!" Severus Snape setzte den Hut ab, stand auf und ging, ohne einen Blick zum Gryffindortisch und somit zu Lily Evans, zum Slytherintisch, setzte sich und schlug die Augen nieder.

Der Hut seufzte. Er konnte teilweise in die Zukunft sehen, und was er für diesen Jungen gesehen hatte, erschreckte ihn. Aber das Schicksal war nun mal vorherbestimmt …

---

_Diese__Story stammt von Angel-of Mystic_


	34. Du Selbst

_Bei dieser Story hat sich die Autorin ehrlich gesagt lange überlegt, sie online zu stellen.  
Die Story war irgendwie zu erwarten.  
Sie war **sicher** zu erwarten._

_Wir haben uns dann doch dafür entschieden, sie Euch zu zeigen ... und sind gespannt auf Eure Meinungen._

**_Spoiler zu DH, auch wenn das mittlerweile nicht mehr unbedingt dazu gesagt werden muss!_**

Du selbst

„Nicht Slytherin, nicht Slytherin ..."  
Die Worte kreisten schon im Kopf des kleinen Jungen, als er die Stufen in der großen Halle emporstieg.

Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er den Satz, als er sich auf dem wackligen Schemel niederließ und der große Hut über seine Augen rutschte.  
„Nicht Slytherin!"

Noch bevor der Hut mit seinenr AuswWahlkriterien beginnen konnte, erreichte ihn die Bitte: „Nicht Slytherin!"  
Und so antwortete er verwundert: „Ich wollte dich doch gar nicht nach Slytherin senden ...  
Warum hast du so große Angst davor?"

Die Antwort kam leise und verstört. „Mein Bruder hat gesagt, es könnte sein, dass ich nach Slytherin muss." Diese brüderliche Drohung ließ den Hut leise lachen. „Und das ist ein Grund, Angst vor Slytherin zu haben? Ein Slytherin zu sein hat auch Vorteile."

Der Bub öffnete nun langsam seine großen, grünen Augen, die er bisher krampfhaft zugekniffen hatte. Auch wenn seine Sicht noch immer durch den Hut verdeckt war, fühlte er sich auf einmal anders. Sicherer als zuvor. Er entspannte sich ein wenig. Der Hut hatte Recht – so oft hatte James ihn schon auf den Arm genommen, ihm die Unwahrheit gesagt. Aber auch wenn sein Vater ihm schon auf dem Bahnsteig, vor der Abfahrt gesagt hatte, man dürfe seinen Bruder James nicht so ernst nehmen und dass es auch gut wäre, ein Slytherin zu sein, war ein ungutes Gefühl geblieben.  
Sein Dad sagte viel, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Aber der Hut kannte ihn nicht und wenn der Hut selber ihm sagte, dass Slytherin ganz OK sei, konnte er ihm vertrauen.  
Deshalb wurde der kleine Junge mutiger und begann, den Hut auszufragen.  
„Mein Bruder sagt, aus Slytherin kommen viele schwarze Magier ..."

„Dein Bruder hat Recht. Aber DU SELBER trägst den Namen eines Slytherin, eines Mannes, der zwar die schwarze Magie kannte, aber der den Mut bewiesen hat, sich dann gegen die dunkle Seite zu stellen, obwohl er sie kannte. Das erfordert mehr Charakter, als zur guten Seite zu gehören, wenn man von Anfang an nichts anderes kennt ..."

„Ich trage aber auch den Namen eines Gryffindor", begehrte der Junge auf.

Wieder lachte der Hut. „Natürlich. Dein Name ist der eines Gryffindor und eines Slytherin, und deine Familie ist ganz Gryffindor ... so hätte ich nie Zweifel daran gehabt, dich nach Gryffindor zu schicken."

„Und du meinst, Slytherin hat auch seine guten Seiten?"

„Slytherin hat auch seine guten Seiten. Dein Namenspate ist der beste Beweis hierfür. Mutig bist du schon – in Slytherin könntest du Dinge lernen, die du noch nicht kennst. Du könntest neue Seiten an dir kennen lernen – gute Seiten. Kluge, witzige, ehrgeizige Seiten. Aber wie gesagt – ich denke, du gehörst nach Gryffindor."

Der Junge legte den Kopf auf die Seite. „Mein Bruder ist in Gryffindor und findet es gut."

Der Hut schwankte bei der unvermuteten Bewegung, gewann sein Gleichgewicht aber wieder und blieb kerzengerade auf dem Kopf sitzen. „Und – willst du deinem Bruder imponieren? Oder willst du deinen eigenen Weg gehen?"

„Ich denke, du schickst mich sowieso nach Gryffindor ..."  
„Ja, das hatte ich auch vor." Der Hut zögerte, bis der Junge langsam antwortete: „Aber mein Vater hat gesagt, ER habe sein Haus selbst gewählt ..."  
Der Hut lächelte. „Zumindest habe ich seinen Wunsch mitberücksichtigt."

„Also ... was würdest du meinen ...", der Junge machte eine kurze Pause, bis er entschlossen fortfuhr: „Ich denke, es erfordert mehr Mut, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ich will nicht nur meinem Bruder imponieren."

Der Hut nickte. „Ich wusste es gleich ... du bist der Sohn deines Vaters, du bist ein würdiger Nachfolger deiner beiden Namensgeber. Ich bin stolz auf dich."

Und der ganze Saal hielt den Atem an, als der Hut verkündete:

„Albus Severus Potter – Slytherin!"

_Diese Story ist von Mariacharly ..._


	35. Unbeeindruckt

Aus aktuellem Anlass auch hier nochmal der Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Die Charaktere und die Welt von Harry Potter gehören JK Rowling und wir haben sie nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories aber gehören den jeweiligen Autoren, die unten im Kapitel genannt werden und wer sie kopiert und für seine/ihre eigenen ausgibt, begeht Diebstahl, selbst wenn der Text geringfügig geändert wird!**

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, wow, waren das diesmal viele! Nicht böse sein, dass es diesmal aus Zeitmangel keine einzelnen Antworten gibt. Nur an Vivi (die Mailaddy war nicht korrekt) noch die Antwort: es war die Frau mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen im Hogwartsexpress.

**Unbeeindruckt**

‚Diese Narren, stehen hier und machen sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hose. Merlin, es ist doch nur ein alter Hut. Da ist nichts Schlimmes dran.'

Die junge Hexe musterte ihre zukünftigen Schulkameraden abfällig. Trotz ihrer 11 Jahre war sie für ihr Alter schon recht groß und konnte über die Köpfe der anderen Kinder auf den Schemel blicken, auf dem ein alter Filzhut lag, der gerade sein Einführungslied sang und dann verstummte.

Ziemlich schnell legte sich der Applaus für das Lied. Eine streng wirkende Hexe trat vor, eine lange Pergamentrolle in der Hand und rief den ersten Schüler auf, der ebenso schnell, wie der Beifall abflaute, nach Hufflepuff gesteckt wurde. Es folgten ein Gryffindor und eine Ravenclaw. Dann war sie dran.

Forschen Schrittes trat sie vor, setzte sich auf den Schemel und ließ sich den Hut aufsetzen.

‚Ah, ein sehr kluger Kopf, den ich da ziere. Aber auch sehr viel Zorn und Wildheit sehe ich in dir. Und du hast eine Entschlossenheit, die ich selten bei einem so jungen Menschen gesehen habe.'

‚Hut, es ist mir egal, was du über mich zu denken weißt. Ich gehöre nach Slytherin, wie alle aus meiner Familie.'

‚So, du meinst also, du kämest auch nach Slytherin der Traditionen deiner Familie wegen. Du musst aber schon mir die Entscheidung überlassen.'

‚Hut, wenn du mich nicht nach Slytherin steckst, werde ich dich solange malträtieren, bis du deine Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht hast und ich da bin, wo ich hingehöre. ICH WILL NACH SLYTHERIN!'

Der Hut dachte kurz nach. Diese junge Hexe konnte groß werden im Haus der Schlange. Er sah zwar ihre düstere Macht, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich ändern.

‚Hut, mach schon…' drängelte sie.

„Bellatrix Black, ich schicke dich nach Slytherin."

---

_Diese Sortierung stammt von Angel-of-mystic_


	36. Genau das Richtige

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Endlich gibt es etwas Neues vom Hut ;)**  
**

**Genau das Richtige**

Als sich das blonde Mädchen langsam auf den Weg zum Schemel mit dem Hut darauf machte, dachte so mancher Schüler, sie wirke gelangweilt. Doch dem war nicht so. Das erkannte auch der Hut in dem Moment, da sie ihn aufsetzte und er ihr über die Ohren bis tief ins Gesicht rutschte.

Sogleich ertönte die piepsige Stimme und sie schien noch fröhlicher zu klingen, als bei dem Lied, das er kurz zuvor in der großen Halle vorgetragen hatte:

„Das Lied gefiel dir liebes Kind,

dann reim ich weiter ganz geschwind.

Wir beide wollen nun mal sehen,

in welches Haus könnt'st du wohl gehen.

Da gibt's zunächst mal Gryffindor,

denn du kommst mir sehr mutig vor.

Bist treu zu Freunden ohne Bluff,

so passt du auch nach Hufflepuff.

Schau ich mir deine Klugheit an,

wär' Ravenclaw ganz vornean.

Mit deinem Blut nach Slytherin,

ließ ich dich leichten Herzens zieh'n.

Doch geradeaus, so wie du bist,

magst du nicht Tücke und nicht List.

Und Starrsinn aus der Löwen Haus,

damit kommst du so gut nicht aus.

Die Hufflepuffs die könnten eben

dir deine Träumerei auslegen

ins Gegenteil, nicht hilfsbereit.

So ist es für mich höchste Zeit,

dich hinzuschicken, wo es stimmt

und wo man dich auch gerne nimmt.

Luna Lovegood, ab jetzt bist du eine RAVENCLAW!"

---

_Diese Story hübsch und fein, schrieb Callista(Evans) für uns hier rein _


	37. Große Liebe

Hallo! Da unser Forum gerade umzieht, diesmal nur hier ein ein lieben Dankeschön an WatchersGoddess, LMA23, Angel-of-mystic, Selene Falcon und Loki für eure Reviews!

**Große Liebe **

Ihr Name fiel. Beschwingt trat die zierliche junge Hexe mit sanften Augen nach vorn, nahm auf dem Hocker Platz und wartete geduldig, bis Professor McGonagall ihr den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Gleich darauf hörte sie eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

‚Ah, ich sehe große Liebe in dir. Du wirst alles tun, um die Deinen zu beschützen. Außerdem besitzt du ein Unmaß an Wissen, bist geduldig und fleißig, aber auch mutig. Bei dir wird es wohl etwas schwieriger, dich einzustufen, denn du könntest nach Gryffindor ebenso wie nach Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw passen.'

‚Verehrter Hut, es ist mir egal, wo du mich hineinsteckst, ich bin ja nur froh, hier zu sein.'

‚Wie meinst du das, meine Liebe?'

‚Na ja, ich bin eine Muggelgeborene, und möchte so viel lernen. In welches Haus du mich auch immer stecken magst, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen.'

‚Muggelgeboren oder nicht, du bist eine großartige Hexe und jedes Haus könnte sich glücklich schätzen, dich in ihren Reihen zu haben. Aber, und ich muss es dir sagen, in Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw wärst du nicht glücklich. Gryffindor wäre wahrscheinlich die bessere Wahl für dich. Denn dort findest du deine große Liebe und wahre Freundschaft.'

‚Hut, ich bin erst 11, große Liebe gehört für mich noch nicht zu meinen Zielen. Ich möchte erst einmal lernen, mich beweisen und dann … dann kann die Liebe kommen.'

‚Wie ich schon sagte, Kleines, du besitzt die Liebe schon, tief in deinem Herzen, hast Mut, bist lernwillig und geduldig, Freundschaft geht dir über alles. Ich denke, ich stecke dich nach Gryffindor!'

Lily Evans nahm den Hut vom Kopf, verneigte sich kurz vor diesem und setzte sich an den Tisch der Löwen.

---

_Die Sortierung von Lily schrieb für euch Angel-of-Mystic_


	38. Familienbande

_Hallo, es geht endlich weiter mit den Sortierungen ;) Wir bedanken uns bei Elementargeist (wir haben es auch nicht böse aufgefasst und schön, dass du die Stories magst), CallistaEvans, MaxB88 (hoffentlich gefällt dir das nächste Kapitel wieder besser), Loki (Danke fürs Kompliment!) und Mr. Spock (das liest man doch gerne, Danke!)!_

**Familienbande**

Der schwarzhaarige Junge schritt stolz auf den sprechenden Hut zu.

Kaum das der Hut auf seinen Kopf sank sprach er sogleich: "Ich bin ein Slytherin!"

'Schon wieder jemand der mir sagen will wie ich meinen Job tun soll' dachte sich der Hut.  
"Und wieso denkst du, dass gerade du in das Haus gehörst?

Stolz reckte sich der Junge unter ihm.  
"Ganz einfach, weil meine Familie alle stolze Slytherins sind!"

"Aber dein Bruder..."  
"Der gehört nicht zur Familie!" Empört zog der Schwarzhaarige eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ihr seid Brüder und da dein Bruder ein Gryffindor ist, kannst du nicht behaupten, dass deine ganze Familie in Slytherin sei!"

"Wir sind stolze Reinblüter!"

Traurig schüttelte sich der Hut!  
"Ach Junge, du bist klug, du solltest nicht an diesen alten Vorurteilen leben. In Gryffindor wärst du wahrscheinlich besser aufgehoben, aber ich sehe schon, du willst deinen Dickkopf durchsetzten!"

"Nun beeil dich schon!", langsam wurde der Junge ungeduldig und fing an auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

"Ich tue dies sehr ungern, aber du lässt mir keine andere Wahl!"  
Der Hut richtete sich auf und verkündete laut: "Slytherin!"

Der Junge schmiss den Hut auf den Stuhl und ging mit hoch erhobenem Haupt zu seinem Haus. Die Schüler am grünen Tisch applaudierten freudig.

Zwei Augen verfolgten ihn. Sie gehörten seinem Bruder, Sirius, der ihm traurig hinterher guckte.

---

_Diese Story stammt von -crazy-lil-Kat_


	39. Nebulös

**Nebulös **

Aufmerksam verfolgte der kleine Junge, wie andere vor ihm eingeteilt wurden. Bald schon war er an der Reihe. Leicht nervös trat er vor, setzte sich auf den Hocker und zog den Hut auf seinen Kopf, der ihm gleich bis in die Augen rutschte.

‚Ah, etwas nebulös, deine Gedanken, aber doch recht klug, gibst allerdings doch sehr viel auf reines Blut und konservatives Verhalten, vielleicht ein bisschen spießig, aber das ist Geschmackssache. Ich stecke dich am Besten nach Hufflepuff.'

‚Aber, ich möchte doch so gern nach Gryffindor. Dort könnte ich groß werden, könnte die Zukunft mitbestimmen, könnte …'

‚Junger Mann, deine Weigerung, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass es dir in deiner Zukunft nicht anders ergehen wird. – Ja, ich sehe, du wirst dich in der Zukunft auch weigern, den Tatsachen, die direkt vor deiner Nase passieren, ins Auge zu sehen. Du hast nicht die Eigenschaften, die einen Gryffindor ausmachen, besitzt keinen Funken Mut im Leibe, bist nicht gerissen wie Slytherin, obwohl du intrigant bist. Du bist nicht gelehrsam wie Ravenclaw. Deine Ausdrucksweise ist schwammig, fast weich, du redest Unsinn und hörst dich am Liebsten selber reden. Du gehörst einfach nach Hufflepuff.'

‚Oh nein, bitte lieber Hut, stecke mich nach Gryffindor.'

‚Nein, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, du bist und bleibst ein HUFFLEPUFF'

-o-o-o-

_Diese Story schrieb Angel-of-Mystic für uns_


	40. Hufflepuff?

**Hufflepuff?**

Der kleine pummlige Junge stolperte unsicher nach vorne, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde. Unsicher und zaghaft ließ er es zu, dass die streng aussehende Hexe ihm den Hut aufsetzte und machte sich auf dem Hocker noch etwas kleiner als er schon war.

„Nanu, so ängstlich", ertönte die piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
„Jaaa", flüsterte er gedehnt.  
„Warum?"  
„Weil ich fast ein Squib bin und du mich nach Hufflepuff schicken wirst."  
„Wäre das denn schlimm?"

„Jaaa", flüsterte der Junge wieder, „meine Eltern waren beide in Gryffindor. Sie waren wohl mutiger als ich."

„Hm", machte der Hut und tastete sich vorsichtig durch den Geist des Jungen.  
„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du ein Feigling bist. Du hast den Mut, dich deiner Angst zu stellen und über dich hinauszuwachsen. Du schätzt Loyalität und würdest alles tun, um deine Freunde zu schützen."

„Aber ich bin nicht sehr klug", wandte der Junge ängstlich ein.  
„Hm, unsicher vielleicht, aber nicht dumm. Du hast Fähigkeiten in dir, die du nur entwickeln musst und ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich glaube, du bist gut aufgehoben in Gryffindor!"

Neville Longbottom war so glücklich über diese Entscheidung, dass er vergaß, den Hut wieder abzusetzen und ihn zum Gryffindortisch mitnahm.

-o-o-o-

Dieses Sorting schrieb Mr-Spock1 für uns


	41. Vorurteile

_Es geht doch noch weiter :) Vielen Dank an Angie, Callista und Loki für eure Reviews!_

**Vorteile?**

Der kleine, etwas pummelige Junge schritt vorsichtig nach vorn, nachdem man seinen Namen aufgerufen hatte.

Er setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und schwang nervös mit den Beinen, die den Boden nicht ganz berührten.

"Hm, eigentlich ist es klar, in welches Haus du kommst. Meist auf deinen Vorteil bedacht, hältst du dich doch lieber im Hintergrund und planst sehr vorausschauend. Außerdem kannst du deine Mitmenschen ziemlich gut einschätzen und wählst dir nach diesen Kriterien deine Freunde.

Allerdings besitzt du auch einen nicht zu verachtenden Mut, wenn es notwendig ist und du bist wirklich intelligent." Der Hut wiegte sich nachdenklich hin und her.

"Herr Hut, wo habe ich denn die besten Chancen? Denn mit einflussreichen Freunden..."

"Gut, ich denke, dein Fall ist ziemlich klar, und du wirst noch einmal wichtig sein, wenn auch im negativen Sinne.

Ich denke, ich schicke dich nach SLYTHERIN"

Der Junge eilte zu dem Tisch, der Schlangen, die ihn klatschend begrüßten. 'Ich bin mir sicher, er wird seinen Weg machen' dachte der Hut, während sich Horace Slughorn, nach kurzem Mustern der Anwesenden, neben Abraxas Malfoy niederließ.

--

Diese Story stammt von Masquerade


	42. Etwas ganz Besonderes

_Wir bedanken uns bei Loki und Callista für die Reviews._

**Etwas ganz Besonderes**

Der schmale schwarzhaarige Junge bewegte sich mit großem Gleichmut nach vorne, als sein Name aufgerufen wurde und ließ sich betont gelangweilt auf dem Schemel nieder, während ein alter und schmutziger Hut auf seinem Kopf platziert wurde.

„So, du bist also für die Verteilung der Schüler auf die Häuser verantwortlich, was? Wie dumm, dass man so etwas Wichtiges einem alten Hut überlässt." Arrogant hob der Junge das Kinn.

„Es ist nicht an dir zu beurteilen, ob das dumm ist oder nicht", rügte ihn der Hut und rutschte noch etwas tiefer auf die Ohren des Jungen.

„Und wonach sortierst du uns nun? Nach unserer Herkunft und unserem Reichtum oder wie funktioniert das?", bohrte der Junge nach.

Der Hut seufzte lautlos.  
„Es kommt nicht darauf an, wo du herkommst oder welche Reichtümer du besitzt. Es kommt vielmehr darauf an, über welche Fähigkeiten du verfügst, ob du mutig bist oder loyal oder sehr klug."

„Ich bin mutig und ich bin klug. Ich kann mit Schlangen sprechen und ganz unerhörte Dinge tun. Ich bin etwas ganz Besonderes", prahlte der Junge.

Wieder seufzte der Hut.  
„Das sehe ich. Du bist in der Tat klug, du bist nicht feige und du bist vor allen Dingen recht verschlagen. Das sind Eigenschaften, die hervorragend zu Slytherin passen."

„Ist das jetzt gut?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Hut irritiert.

„Ich will in das beste Haus kommen. Ich bin etwas Besonderes", betonte der Junge erneut, „und wenn ich groß bin, werde ich erstaunliche und besondere Dinge tun."

Der Hut wackelte ein wenig auf dem Kopf des Jungen hin und her, als ihn eine ungeahnte Woge von purem Egoismus aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

„Ich hätte nicht übel Lust, dir den Hintern zu versohlen", knurrte der Hut verärgert, „du hättest es weiß Gott nötig!"

„Das kannst du gar nicht", trumpfte der Junge auf, „und außerdem, selbst wenn du es könntest, dann dürftest du das nicht."

Arrogant setzte der Junge sich wieder in Positur und hob entschlossen das Kinn.  
„Also, welches Haus jetzt?"

Wieder seufzte der Hut lautlos, er wusste, dass dieses Kind noch eine Menge Ärger machen würde, doch daran konnte er nun auch nichts ändern.

Laut vernehmlich für den Rest der Anwesenden verkündete er:

„Tom Riddle – Slytherin!"

--

_Diese Sortierung stammt aus der Feder unserer (ja, sie ist __weiblich__ trotz des Namens ;)) Mr-Spock1 _


End file.
